Paradox
by AlcatrazisGod
Summary: In the very distant future, an army recruit by the name of Rofocale catches wind of a suit that can work time as if it were a DVD player. After betraying his superiors all to obtain the suit, he travels back in time and accidentally meets the S.O.S. Brigade. Once he learns of Haruhi's abilities, he and his talking suit make it their goal to turn the entire brigade against her.
1. Dangerous Aspirations

_Note: I am excited to finally be writing this story. I've been planning it for awhile now and since I've just completed another story I thought I might as well start working on this. Paradox takes place after the movie, The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. The events of that movie will have a strong impact on this story towards the climax so if you haven't watched it you'll end up pretty confused. I was going to make an entire new cast of OCs but I decided to reuse a couple of my more well developed ones just to make this story more enjoyable for you guys. So if you want to see more of Rofocale he is also a leading OC in my story New Berlin which is written for Ergo Proxy. If you would like to see more of Eva Yomasa, she is the main OC in the story War Child, which was written for Bleach. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and reviews are always welcome. Oh, and if you're wondering, Rofocale does have a theme and it is totally 'Sweet Dreams' by Marilyn Manson._

* * *

**Dangerous Aspiration**

Inside a barrack, a platoon of soldiers were unpacking there items and becoming acquainted with there new home for the next few weeks.

The room was dimly light and the emotionless walls made it all the more oppressing. The recruits confined by said walls were quiet. Some talking and making friends while others sat by themselves.

This was all the more apparent with a soldier by the simple name, Rofocale. He sat on the bottom bunk bed that was positioned in the far right corner of the room. The light overhead was not functioning which made it difficult for anyone to see his face. As it stands, Rofocale's face will remain a mystery to his future colleagues and enemies.

In his lap sat a paper, and in his right hand lied a dull and very worn pencil. Rofocale drew a square that lined the paper. On the bottom of the page he drew an _X_. He preformed this process over and over again. Each illustration was drawn out within the one prior, and soon enough they became so small Rofocale was only drawing a small dot at the center of the page.

Another recruit walked up to him. He was young like all of his comrades. He was a scrawny lad with brown hair and glasses covering his green eyes.

"What's that you're drawing," he asked and gestured to the page. "I'm illustration a temporal paradox," Rofocale informed in tone that sounded as if all emotion was stolen from his soul.

"That's defiantly what it looks like," the man replied with a laugh. "My name is Spencer," he informed, "Spencer Halton. But for some reason everyone I've ever met calls me Spec."

"How are you doing _Spec_," Rofocale questioned and held out his hand, "My name's Rofocale." "Do you have a last name," Spencer asked as he shook his new friend's hand. "No," Rofocale informed, "No, I do not."

"Well," Spec began as he climbed up onto the bunk bed just above Rofocale's, "I suppose I'll talk to ya after the drill sergeant says hi."

"Yeah," Rofocale said and visibly rolled his eyes. "Because I'm sure _that_ will be pleasant," he continued in obvious sarcasm.

Rofocale sat on his bed and listened to the people around him speak to one another. He did not find any of these nearby conversations interesting and scolded his so called comrades.

"_You people disgust me_," he thought to himself. "_If I had a knife right now and a 90% chance of getting a way with it; I would_..." Rofocale's insidious thoughts were cut off by the door swinging open and a man in drill instructor's uniform stepped inside. Every recruit in the room immediately leaped into a lineup in front of the beds. Spec jumped off of his bed and stood next to Rofocale.

"Well, hello there," the man said condescendingly. He had brown eyes and black hair. His uniform was consistent of a light brown shirt, forest green pants, boots, and a brown hat. "My name Sergeant Nickolas Omar," he said loudly. "But if you feel so inclined I also go by the names of _Sir_, or Professor Bad-ass!" Nickolas paced the room in silence for a brief moment before continuing. "If I ask you a question, what in the hell do you think your response should be!?"

"_Sir, yes, sir_," the line of recruits stated simultaneously. "Well, at least you idiots know the cliches," Nickolas exclaimed. "And when I ask you to jump, what is an appropriate response," Nickolas continued.

"How high, sir," the recruits replied as if chanting some incantation that their lives depended on. Nickolas stalked the room, wondering who to harass first. He looked at each sole that he was now prepared to mold into an honorable soldier.

His eyes then fell upon a quiet recruit in the darkest corner of the room. After around 6 years of working as a drill sergeant, Nickolas had seen his fair share of quiet oddballs who he would reconstruct into outgoing individuals over time. However, there was something off about Rofocale. He seemed to give off an eery vibe that shook the very core of anyone who confronted him.

Perhaps it was just the lad's nature, but Nickolas did not care either way.

He immediately stormed over to the silent recruit with a depressed expression over the face that was hidden by the shadows.

"What's your name and place of birth," Nickolas questioned loudly. The drill instructor was quickly caught off guard by the fact that Rofocale did not flinch at the abrupt yelling. As if he had expected it, or simply did not care.

"My name is Rofocale, and I was born in Montreal, Canada," the recruit informed in a firm tone. "Give me your fucking last name or I'll give you a new one," Nickolas screamed. "I wish I could, sir," Rofocale replied with a simplistic shrug of his shoulders. "But I simply do not have one. My mother died during my birth, and my father drank himself to death himself shortly after. I was found by the police a few hours later because the neighbors heard the screams. I was taken into several foster homes yet I excepted none of their names."

Nickolas was shocked by the unexpectedly tragic story, but he immediately regained his composure. "_Bullshit_, you expect me to believe that," he asked in a shout. "It's all been documented," Rofocale informed.

"Well, I am defiantly sorry to hear that but I'm not your fucking counselor so don't come crying to me," Nickolas yelled. "I have no reason for emotional remorse over these occurrences. They are no longer my concern... _Sir_."

"Okay Rofocale," Nickolas stated firmly, "I am almost 100% positive you're gloomy as isn't going to last 5 seconds in this regiment!" "Almost," Rofocale questioned with a very confident tilt of his head.

Nickolas' challenging expression quickly shifted into that of a more approving one. "Since you seem so eager to get involved," Nickolas began, "Why don't you go and check the laundromat to see if my shirts are clean!? Oh, and make it quick so I can insult you some more before bed!"

"You're wish is my command," Rofocale said in a slightly teasing manner, and he saluted before walking away from his new superior and towards the exit.

As soon as Rofocale left the room, Nickolas crossed his arms. "I can already tell he's gonna shape up to be one loyal soldier. But what about you,_ dirt bag_," he questioned in a shout as he abruptly turned and faced Spec.

"Uh, my name is Spencer Halton," the scrawny recruit began.

* * *

Rofocale walked quietly down the halls of what will now be his new home. At least until he finished boot camp but even after wards, he would probably just be moved to a different room seeing as how the entire military base was all one complex.

"_God, this place is so convenient_," Rofocale told himself, his thoughts were accompanied by an immediate role of his eyes. "_I mean seriously, here we have the most high class military establishment in the modern world. But on top of that, the basement is where the latest technology in biological warfare is being researched. On top of that, the complex north of us is the capital building_."

He kept walking but eventually he came to an intersection that spread off into four other hallways. "_Fuck, where the hell do I go_," he asked himself.

He sat therefor a few seconds and eventually decided to go right. After about 15 minutes of walking, Rofocale knew he had gone the wrong way.

The recruit would have turned around had something not caught his eye. Ahead of him was a large rectangular window sealed off by reinforced glass.

The hallway itself was rather dark but the lights were defiantly on in that room. "What is that," Rofocale asked aloud as he could clearly something interesting inside.

He scanned his surroundings and once he was sure he was not being watched, Rofocale sneaked over to the window.

Rofocale placed his hands on the glass and peered inside. He quickly made out a figure lying in a display case on the far side of the room.

The figure was that of a suit. It was complete with a helmet, and full armor that covered the entire body.

Due to the design it would appear that the engravings on the torso section of the suit, mapped out the user's ribcage. The armor was not painted and as a result most of the suit was gray except for the few spots of black in the location of the user's joints.

The helmet had only one hollow line covered in tinted black glass just over the eyes. The rest of the helmet was simply metal.

Rofocale must have watch the suit for sometime. He could not figure out why but he had the desperate desire to know more about it.

"Hey you," a female voice called out from behind. Rofocale jumped and turned back in her direction. He was immediately confronted by a woman with black hair and cyan eyes. He knew she must have been apart of the research team due to her white coat. She had an eternal smile on her face which after awhile of staring at would come off as rather ominous. She also wore a pearl bracelet on her right hand.

She grin grew, yet this smile was only successful in creeping Rofocale out. "Are you a recruit," she questioned with a tilt of her head. "Are you lost?"

"Actually, I am," Rofocale informed, "I was suppose to be in the laundromat when I must have taken a wrong turn and ended up here."

"How adorable," she replied with a laugh. "My name is Eva Yomasa, and yours?" "Rofocale," the recruit stated while scolding her.

"Well, come along," Eva said and turned back in the direction Rofocale had come from. "I'll walk you there."

Without another word Rofocale followed her. He stopped however, to get one last look at the suit. They walked in silence for sometime until the curiosity got the better of Eva. "So, are you interested in the suit," she asked.

"Yes," Rofocale admitted, "What is it used for?" "The suit was programmed to allow it's wearer to manipulate time," Eva remarked as if it were a common thing to say.

"It can," Rofocale questioned with interest. "So any normal person can hope in and travel through the time line?"

"Or change it," said Eva. "We use to be unable to tamper with the flow of time but now we not only have the ability to travel through it, but the suit also gives it's wearer the ability to change events."

"Has it ever been used before," asked Rofocale. "No," Eva replied. "The federal government outlawed it's use. They were afraid of someone getting a hold of it and us not being able to stop them. And after reading so much about it, I know why so many people would be afraid to use it."

"Then why not destroy it," Rofocale inquired even though that was the last thing he desired at the moment. "Because the suit is a fantastic achievement," Eva exclaimed. "So we decided to put it on display instead."

Rofocale remained silent and Eva continued to lead him back to his original destination. "_I want that suit_," Rofocale told himself. "_These idiots are locking it in a closet. Something that impressive? I just need to get a hold of it_..."

"Well, here you are," Eva said as she stopped in front of a door labeled, 'Laundry.' "Oh, and if you ever go near that suit again," Eva continued and smiled pleasantly at him. "Then be sure to come and see me as well. My office is the one right next door." "Alright, thank you for showing me the way back," Rofocale replied and watched Eva leave his peripherals.

As soon as Eva had left the area another man walked up from behind Rofocale as the recruit was just about to enter the laundry room.

"Hey, hold on a second," the man stated which caused Rofocale to turn around. The man had blue eyes and brown hair. He wore a lab coat similar to Eva's so Rofocale guessed he too must have seen him eying the suit.

"My name is Dr. Smith," the man said with a grin. "I'm Rofocale," the recruit replied and nodded at the scientist.

"I saw you looking at the suit," Smith informed and raised his eyebrow cockily. "You interested in it?" "Oh yes," Rofocale reassured.

"Then do I have the perfect opportunity for you to have it," Smith exclaimed with the enthusiasm of a sleazy salesman.

"Is that right," asked Rofocale, interest sparking in his eyes. "Oh yeah," Smith said confidently. "You see, a large group of people, recruits and officers alike are unhappy with the current establishment," the doctor said in a quieter tone.

"And in exactly 12 weeks an uprising will start. You help us out, and I'll leave those doors unlocked for ya." "You're not just screwing with me are you," inquired a suspicious Rofocale. "Of course not," Smith said dismissively. "Tell you what. Meet me at the suit display on Saturday. I'll prove I have access."

"Deal," Rofocale replied, the two then shook hands cooperatively and went their separate ways.

* * *

_(1 Day Later)_

Rofocale and Spec were sitting in a classroom. It was dark because the professor was showing a presentation on a projector. The classroom itself was built like a small auditorium. Rows of seats were elevated higher and higher. Rofocale and Spec were sitting on the second to last row.

"These creatures," the professor said as he pointed to a photograph which was projected on the wall behind him. The photo depicted a strange entity that was defiantly beyond human.

It's skin was chard and the demon was hunched over, almost in a sitting position. It's claws were noticeably long, and the teeth were just as white as it's orb-like eyes.

"Were experimental life forms we had developed awhile back," the professor continued. He had brown eyes and very light brown hair. The tag on his shirt read, '_Prof. Raymond Truman_.'

"The purpose for there existence would be trained biological weapons. We called them imps because we couldn't think of a better name. They were first meant to break the moral of the enemy. We had trainers come in and work with them so that these creatures would understand who to attack, and who not to attack."

A student sitting directly in front of Rofocale raised his hand. "Yes," asked Truman. "Yeah, how did that work out for you," the recruit asked with a snicker.

"You won't be laughing when I show you this footage," Truman assured as he took out a DVD. "What you are about to see is a trainer who worked for the imps for several months. He felt confident enough to step into their holding cell for the first time."

The same recruit raised his hand once more and Truman gestured for him to speak. "Uh, how did he train them if he wasn't with them all that time," the recruit inquired in a more curious tone.

"The trainers used sound to train the specimens," Truman replied as he placed the DVD into a player just below the projector and the screen immediately went black.

* * *

_(Video)_

A man with rectangular reading glasses covering his brown eyes appeared on screen. He wore a lab coat and had brown hair. He wrote a few things down on his clipboard before placing it on a nearby table.

He then looked up where a reinforced two way mirror, lined the walls. Inside, three live imps were running around, climbing on walls and howling at the top of their lungs.

The scientist took a deep breath before walking over to the sealed metal door to his left with a red sign labeled, '_STOP_.'

He hesitantly pushed the door open after typing in a code on the number pad to the right and walked inside. The door closed behind him, automatically.

He stepped out in the middle of the room, the imps had already hid in the corners and were hissing loudly.

Not a moment later and the simultaneously ambushed him. Blood spewed across the glass window, so much that it completely obscured visibility within the room.

* * *

_(End of Video)_

Everyone was stunned by the horrific scene. The video had already cut to static and the recruits remained flabbergasted.

"Do you understand now," Truman asked quietly. "We got rid of them right," the same curious recruit asked in horror.

"No," Truman said blatantly, "We tried but they started multiplying at an alarming rate. Eventually we dug out a system of tunnels throughout the mountain and forced them inside. A lot of soldiers died the most brutal deaths attempting this operation."

"Is that why we built this military facility here too," asked another recruit in the front row. "That's right," Truman informed. "Do you guys want to know where the imps are contained today," he questioned further and everyone nodded slowly.

"The caves we built for them are right under our feet," Truman continued darkly and several gasps could be heard.

"And we still have a sealed off entrance somewhere in the complex but that information has been classified to even most of our top brass," said Truman. "So are there any questions about the experimental history of our nation?"

"I have a question," Rofocale announced and stood up. "Can you tell me about the suit," he asked. "The time manipulating suit," Truman inquired with a lifted eyebrow. "It's a failed experiment, that suit is dangerous."

"But it works right," Rofocale asked desperately, "If someone where to wear it, they could gain control over the time line right!?"

"Well, of course it does but that's why it's so dangerous. We've locked it away for a reason."

"Hey," another recruit asked from across the room. "Is it true that the suit talks?" "What," Truman questioned in shock. "I heard a story that a bunch of scientists went in there and heard whispering. Does that mean the suit talks?"

"I doubt it," Truman replied. "Uh guys, I'm just gonna warn you now that there are a lot of urban legends in this facility. Granted, this is a creepy place we live in, but try to ignore those."

"So," another recruit began in slight intimidation. "Are the imps an urban legend too?" "Of course not," Truman chuckled. "Those crazy things are as real as the clothes on your back. And there are even some areas in the base where you can hear them go about their business underground. Well anyway, I guess that's all for today... s_weet dreams_."


	2. Not a Good Day

**Not a Good Day**

Kyon was sitting in the S.O.S. Brigade's headquarters, building a house of cards in an attempt to occupy his time.

Itsuki Koizumi, as usual, was simply watching the bored Kyon construct this card building with a smile on his face.

Yuki Nagato was reading a book at the corner of the room as she always did. Mikuru Asahina was sleeping at the table with her arms wrapped around her head.

Haruhi Suzumiya on the other hand, was no where in sight. All the more reason for the brigade to enjoy their peaceful time together.

"_Oh, please_," Kyon thought to himself as he stood up to place the last card on the top of his newly created kingdom. "_Please, don't let Haruhi burst in right now_," he continued to beg and shut his eyes tightly as he dropped the card on top.

He sighed with relief and sat back down in his seat. "Wow," Itsuki began, "Pretty impressive, if I do say so myself." Kyon grinned at the complement, "_Yeah, you'd better be impressed. I bet you couldn't do that._"

"Oh, there's nothing to it," Kyon declared aloud with slight pride. "I could probably do it all over again without breaking a sweat." "Really," Itsuki asked with a tilt of his head. He then abruptly took a random card out of Kyon's creation, but luckily it did not fall in on itself.

"You bastard," Kyon growled while Itsuki chuckled at him. "I did not expect your little work to be so durable," he informed and slid the card back over to Kyon.

"_I swear_," Kyon snarled in his mind. "_If you punch my house of cards, I'll reach over this table and choke you out!_"

Kyon then stood up and carefully placed the card on the top of his little kingdom before returning to his seat.

"Hey," Kyon began, "If Haruhi isn't going to come by, can we just leave?" "I wouldn't recommend that," Itsuki replied and looked away, pleasantly. "If Miss Suzumiya were to come by only to find her entire clubroom empty... Well, I can safely assume you know the rest."

"I'm getting tired of all of this," Kyon admitted, "All we ever do is waste our time here. I'm telling you, one day off isn't going to kill her."

"Maybe I should inform you on one of the major reasons why we are here," Itsuki began. "As I've already told you the rest of us are expendable, you on the other hand are not. And believe it or not, we are here to keep you from losing your mind and storming out of that door."

Kyon simply rolled his eyes and rested his chin in his right palm. "_Gotta tell ya_," he said subconsciously, "_It's not working all that well._"

"_Everyone_," Haruhi exclaimed as she threw open the door with a paper in hand. Kyon immediately stood up, and shielded his now wobbling house of cards from the wind produced by the door.

"You guys wont believe what I found," Haruhi continued and ran over to Kyon before practically shoving the paper in his face. "Would you back off," Kyon asked in a frenzy and unfortunately he knocked down his house of cards.

"No," Kyon said to himself and felt as if he were watching his proud creation fall apart in slow motion.

"Hey Kyon," asked a curious Haruhi, "Did you make that thing?" Kyon turned back to her with hopeless expression, "Yes," he finally replied.

"Oh, not bad, or at least it _was_ not bad," Haruhi complemented, "It would have looked nice as a decoration." "No worries," Itsuki interjected which caused Kyon to turn to him furiously. "_Don't you dare start this crap now_," he screamed in his mind.

"I'm sure Kyon will rebuild it in no time," Itsuki declared and Kyon could defiantly tell his esper friend was covertly mocking him.

"Well, he can fix that thing later," Haruhi announced and held the paper up once more for everyone to see.

It was hand illustrated picture of some strange, never before seen creature. The thing had large orb-like eyes, long claws, and was hunched over like an ape or injured dog. Another notable feature on this illustration was that the beast appeared to be missing the claw of it's right index finger. Kyon's expression of confusion returned to his normal scold as soon as his mind finished processing the image.

"What the hell is that suppose to be," he asked, "It looks like a retarded chupacabra." "Hey," Haruhi snapped in slight embarrassment, "It took me forever to draw this."

"_What did you draw it with, your feet_," Kyon asked in his mind. "You guys wont believe it but I saw this thing on my way here," Haruhi exclaimed excitedly. However, this immediately caused unrest among the other members of her little brigade.

"Hold on," Kyon interjected, "You're saying you were on your way here when you saw this thing running around in the halls?"

"No, I saw it when I passed a window in the other building," Haruhi informed, her enthusiasm was beginning to get the better of her.

"I saw it running around a tree off in the distance, so I stopped and started drawing it!" "Miss Suzumiya," Itsuki interrupted calmly, "Maybe you should reconsider what you saw. It looks more like a dog to me."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Haruhi proclaimed loudly. Meanwhile, Mikuru had finally woken up from all the noise.

"W-what's going on," she asked timidly and Haruhi immediately showed the picture to her, which caused Mikuru to shout.

"We're about to find a long lost species," Haruhi informed. "What costume should you wear to bring it out of hiding," Haruhi continued in a pondering manner as she walked over to the infamous wardrobe she had built up for... '_advertising purposes_.'

"You aren't seriously going to make us sit out there are you," Kyon asked in annoyance. "Of course," Haruhi retorted and crossed her arms in a pouting manner. "It's like 500 degrees outside," Kyon practically yelled.

"Are we really going to look for something like that," Mikuru asked fearfully. "It looks mean," she continued. "_Oh Miss Asahina,_" Kyon told himself while giving her a ridiculous smile. "_I'll protect you from that... thing, which probably doesn't exist. Although I wouldn't be surprised if it were actually out there. It would probably be a lot more normal compared to some of the other crap I've had to deal with._"

Haruhi quickly took notice in the way Kyon was pleasantly smiling in Mikuru's direction and smacked him on the back of the head to regain attention. "Ow," he snapped.

"Well I personally think this is a great idea," Itsuki said pleasantly and stood up. "_Of course you do,_" Kyon growled in his mind.

"Great, come on," Haruhi exclaimed and threw the paper on the table before darting out of the room. "Ya know," Kyon began, "This could be a real problem if Haruhi actually did see this monster." Yuki walked over and picked the paper up.

"This life form does not bare any resemblance to any other documented species the Data Integration Thought Entity is currently aware of," she informed without emotion.

"All the more reason to be careful," Itsuki replied. "So," Kyon began and looked over in Yuki's direction. "You're saying you've never seen that thing before?"

"No," Yuki repeated. "I have already scanned this illustration and it does not match any known organism in current existence."

"Current, eh," Kyon asked with a pondering expression. "Hey Mikuru," he asked and looked over to her. "Yes," Mikuru asked timidly. Kyon then took the paper from Yuki and handed it to the time traveler. "Have you ever seen something like this," he asked.

Mikuru took the page and examined it for a moment before placing it back on the table. "I haven't. Those things don't exist in the timezone I'm from."

"Hey," a voice called out from the doorway. Everyone turned to see a very impatient Haruhi standing in the hall. "Hurry up," she called and with that, the brigade did as told.

Outside, there was not much for Kyon and the others to do besides, pretend to look for said mysterious beast.

"Alright," Haruhi began, "The creature couldn't have gone far so hurry up and search the area!" "I thought you said it took you over an hour just to draw that stupid picture," Kyon reminded. "Just start looking," Haruhi groaned and stormed off.

Itsuki then walked up to Kyon. "You do realize what could happen if Miss Suzumiya sees this creature again right," he questioned. "Here we go again," Kyon said with a roll of his eyes. "She'll probably go nuts and cause a whole bunch of them to appear."

"You got it," Itsuki stated pleasantly before he too started searching. "What do I do if I find it," Kyon abruptly asked, which caused Itsuki to turn back to him. "If you see this entity please inform Miss Nagato immediately and don't let..."

"Don't let Haruhi see it," Kyon concluded. Itsuki smiled in his usual creepy manner. "Sounds like you've got it. I'm gonna check over here with Miss Asahina, why don't you check by that tree?" "Fair enough," Kyon replied.

He then walked over to the tree where a small row of shrubs lied. "_Hmm,_" Kyon pondered to himself and looked over his shoulder to see Haruhi was not even looking in his direction. "_I wonder if I would be able to get away with taking a nap right here_," he continued. "_It's not like Haruhi will give up anytime soon. But then again it's probably not worth the risk._"

"_Now that I think about it,_" Kyon continued, completely starting up a new train of thought. He didn't even move forward to search the shrubs. He simply sat their, lost in his thoughts.

"_If there's one thing in the world I need to be looking for right now, it's that mystery person who pushed me down the stairs. This freaking humanoid thing can screw off because the thought of the alternate version of Ryoko Asakura following me here, is not a pleasant concept._"

"_Whatever_," Kyon finally said to himself as he pushed his right foot forward. "_Right now, this damn lizard thing is priority one. Ugh, I hope we get to kill it with fire._"

As soon as Kyon took another step forward, he fell face first on the other side of the brush. "_Ow, these shrubs have thorns_," he informed his mind as sat up and began picking the said thorns out of his right arm.

Kyon soon noticed a shadow which outcropped from the tree unnaturally. He slowly turned to the left and his blood immediately ran cold at the sight. Indeed, on the tree was the same entity Haruhi had drawn out to the last detail. Even the missing claw on the right index finger was also included on the very real creature.

Kyon could not take his eyes off of the milky white orbs nestled within the demon's skull. He could even see his reflection through them.

"_Nagato_," he whispered subconsciously, to afraid of speaking as he thought it might arouse the creature's suspicion. "_Please, you have to come over here now,_" he pleaded silently.

The strange entity curiously tilted it's head at Kyon and within a flash; the beast scurried down the tree and was only inches away from Kyon's face.

At this point, Kyon was so stunned with fear he could not so much as blink; thinking that breaking eye contact could be the worse thing to do in a situation like this.

Soon enough, the beast started growling at him and Kyon could tell he was about to die, and die in a very bad way. His basic survival instincts finally kicked in, "_Nagato_," he screamed aloud.

Not a moment later and Yuki was standing just a few feet away from Kyon. The unknown creature looked up to her growled much more aggressively.

"Kyon, please stand back," Yuki stated formally. As Kyon tried to inch away the beast panicked and ran off. Before either of the two could react to this; Haruhi, Itsuki, and Mikuru all came up from behind Yuki.

"Kyon, what's going on over here," Haruhi yelled in excitement. "Did you find the monster? Huh? Is he still around here somewhere!?" Haruhi then darted off, not even realizing the traumatized state Kyon was now in.

"Care to elaborate on what happened," Itsuki inquired. "I just saw the thing Haruhi was talking about," Kyon informed, yet he remained phased out by the experience. "In the short time I was able to analyze the being," Yuki interjected.

"I have determined that it has never before been discovered by the Data Integration Thought Entity, which should be impossible in of itself. I also have reason to believe that the creature is instinctively predatory towards humans. It seemed to be prepared to kill Kyon. However, when I showed up, the creature ran away in a hurry. This leads me to believe it naturally relies on pack for protection, and when it realized it was out numbered it panicked."

"Kyon, are you okay," Mikuru asked concernedly. "Do I look okay," Kyon snapped, "I almost got eaten!" "You need to calm down," Itsuki stated in a relaxing manner. "For all we know this thing could still be watching us from a distance. And if Miss Nagato's theories are correct it may attack you later if it notices your fear."

This idea seemed to calm Kyon down considerably although he was now terrified of going home tonight. "_God, I'm gonna wake up in the middle of the night and that damn thing is going to be starring at me,_" he said in his mind as he ran his right hand through his hair.

"Come on," Itsuki said with a chuckle and held out a helpful hand. Kyon grabbed it and pulled himself back onto his feet.

"What should we do," asked Kyon. Itsuki then turned away and watched Haruhi run around, trying to find the very dangerous entity. "We will wait until Miss Suzumiya has had her fun for the day. Afterwords, we'll meet up at the park. Does that sound fair."

"Very well," Yuki replied. "Okay," Mikuru stated. "_Fine_," Kyon said with snark in his tone. "But if I find out that the damn thing is stalking me I'm moving. I don't care how it'll effect Haruhi." "I think I can understand your reasoning," Itsuki said with a widening smile, assuming what Kyon said was a joke.

"What if this thing comes back and Haruhi sees it," asked Kyon. "We'll talk about all of that later," Itsuki informed. "For now, lets just try to keep Miss Suzumiya occupied."

The group scattered out once more, this time they were a lot more cautious and Yuki was keeping a close eye on both Kyon and Haruhi.

They eventually left the scene after finally being able to convince Haruhi what she had seen was a large dog and nothing more.

* * *

"Alright," Haruhi announced in disappointment as she stood up from her computer. "I guess that's it for today. Kyon, try to think of something fun we can do tomorrow," she requested. "I'll find something for us to do," Kyon said dismissively.

"Well, I'll see you all tomorrow," Itsuki informed. The group then stood up simultaneously and Itsuki was the first to leave. "Alright, goodnight everyone," Mikuru called out she walked out the door timidly. Yuki simply walked off down the halls.

Haruhi walked over to the door but stopped with an impatient expression on her face. "Kyon hurry up," she ordered. "Huh," Kyon asked in slight confusion, "Oh, okay," he continued and walked out the door.

Haruhi closed it behind them and locked it before placing the keys back into her pocket. "Kyon," Haruhi called as she realized Kyon was already a few yards a head of her. "Wait up!"

"_Uh, sorry,_" Kyon replied and stopped in his tracks. "_Crap, I'll at least have to act like I'm going home for the time being and then go back to the park_," he said subconsciously.

* * *

Kyon finally arrived at the park, night was already beginning to fall. He ran over to the first wooden bench he saw where Itsuki, Yuki, and Mikuru were all waiting for him.

"Somebody's late," Itsuki announced. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Kyon growled with a scold. "So, do you guys have any new info on that thing that tried to eat my face," Kyon questioned further. "Unfortunately I do not," Itsuki stated and stepped aside.

Yuki then stood up, "I believe it is safe to assume that the creature is not a natural organism. When I confronted it, the entity had no real data signature that I could detect." "What the hell is that suppose to mean," Kyon questioned in his usual confusion.

"Miss Nagato is trying to say that the monster you saw was created artificially," Itsuki informed. "And who would create something like that," Kyon inquired with an unamused expression.

"Well, I suppose that would be the mystery wouldn't it," asked Itsuki. "I checked with my superiors. I even sent them a copy of the picture Miss Suzumiya drew, and they inform me they have never seen anything even remotely resembling it," the esper continued.

Kyon then looked towards Mikuru. "And you say you've never seen that thing before either," he asked. "No Kyon," Mikuru assured, "Usually information like that is classified but since nobody I work for has ever heard of this thing, there is no information to begin with."

"So, what should we do," Kyon questioned and placed his hands in his pockets. "Right now, there is really nothing we can do," Itsuki replied. "I would recommend we observe it's behavior a little more before we take any action against it."

"Alright, I'm going home if there is nothing else we can talk about," Kyon replied and started off in the direction he came from. "I hope you sleep well," Itsuki called back cheerfully. Kyon gave him a rather rude gesture before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Kyon stepped into his room, night had already fall by the time he got there. He turned on the light to see Shamisen staring at him from atop the bed. "You're late," he finally stated which immediately caught Kyon off guard as it had been nearly a year since the cat last spoke.

"_You_..." Kyon struggled to say. "Haven't fed me yet," Shamisen concluded. Kyon sighed loudly and walked out of the room to grab the cat food.

* * *

_(Several Hours Later)_

Kyon woke up at around midnight. His alarm clock only proved this. He sat up in his bed, Shamisen was sleeping near his feet as usual.

Kyon then looked up however, and quickly took notice in a figure standing in the window seal. To his relief he knew immediately that it could not have been the monster he saw earlier today.

Eventually his vision cleared up and he could now see the figure in detail. There in his window was a girl who appeared to be his age with blue eyes, and blue hair. "_You cannot be serious,_" Kyon said in his mind.


	3. Concentrate

_Note: I felt this chapter might be a little confusing when I was writing it, so if you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them._

* * *

**Concentrate**

"Well class," Professor Truman stated as he closed the book on his podium for the first time in twelve weeks. "I have to say it has been a real privilege to teach people like you for the short time you were here," he continued. "You have all been so loyal..."

"Oh, man," Spec whispered excitedly in Rofocale's ear. Rofocale on the other hand, was not so thrilled and looked to his teacher with a saddened expression. "_Poor guy_," he said in his thoughts. "_He doesn't even know what's about to happen._"

Truman stopped his speech to examine the clock to his right. "And it looks like I'm out of time. Good luck soldiers, I can't wait for your graduation ceremony tomorrow."

Everyone stood up and gathered there things. Rofocale remained in his seat however, watching the clock as it ticked and tocked endlessly.

"Hey Rofocale," Spec asked, "You coming?" Rofocale glanced over to him before returning his attention to the clock. "I need to talk to the professor, but I'll catch up with you at the barracks."

"Okay," Spec stated as he threw his bag over his right shoulder and walked down the steps towards ground level, where he then proceeded out of the room.

Rofocale waited for the rest of the recruits to say goodbye to their mentor for the past twelve weeks. Soon, the last student was speaking with Truman and Rofocale stood up. He walked down and waited in the background for the two to finish what would most likely be their final conversation.

The recruit finally left with a wave and Truman turned his attention to his last student. "Rofocale," Truman began, "How are you?" "I'm fine," Rofocale replied and shook his professor's hand.

"You were defiantly the quiet one in the class," Truman continued, "But when you did speak you always went out of your way to sneak bits of information on... _the suit_."

"Uh, yes sir," Rofocale replied. "I was just on my way to visit it now," he informed, "But I wanted to tell you..." "That I was the best teacher you have ever had," Truman inquired with pleasant smile.

Rofocale looked to the ground, "You were the most enjoyable, yes. But, I just wanted to suggest that you take the rest of the week off."

A dark expression quickly took shape on Truman's face as if he knew why Rofocale had said this. "And why would I do that, Rofocale," Truman asked quietly.

"I was just recommending you leave, sir," Rofocale repeated, however he was blatantly trying to insist that Truman leave the complex as soon as possible.

"If there is no reason for me to leave for a whole week and miss your graduation as recruits then why would I do it?"

"Sir, I have to recommend you leave the building immediately," Rofocale replied in a more aggressive tone. He then realized by the slightly betrayed look on the professor's face that Truman knew exactly what Rofocale was getting at.

"I will not take a vacation," Truman finally stated firmly. Rofocale nodded in defeat, "Very well, good luck to you then," he said and started for the door.

"_Rofocale_," Truman called out which caused the recruit to stop and slowly turn around. "Do you remember when I was complementing the class on loyalty, not a few minutes ago?"

Rofocale nodded silently. "Well," Truman continued, "I wish I could say the same for... _all_ of my students." Rofocale stared blankly at him. He defiantly felt insulted but not offended as Rofocale knew his teacher was in the right to say something like that.

The recruit walked down the hall which was now empty. He soon came to an elevator and pressed the call button. Once the doors opened, he stepped inside the elevator and selected an all to familiar floor.

Not a moment later and the doors would open up again.

Rofocale stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall. To the right was his barracks, but to the left was a dimly lit hallway which led to his beloved suit.

He walked quickly down that hall until he reached it's usual display. He leaned against the glass, like a child would do to a television. He watched the motionless time manipulating suit as if it were about to do a trick.

"_Hey you_," a sweet, yet slightly deceptive voice called out from behind. Rofocale jumped slightly, and turned to the right to see Eva Yomasa standing a few feet away, with her sickly smile.

"Hi," Rofocale said in monotone and returned his attention to the suit. "You shouldn't look at that thing for to long," Eva continued with a slight giggle. "You're making me jealous."

Rofocale remained silent, his eyes glued to the suit only a few yards out of his reach. Eva's smile grew. "Why don't you come join me in my office," she inquired. "Yes ma'am," Rofocale replied and followed her into a nearby room.

The two stepped inside. Eva sat down in her chair behind her desk; while Rofocale sat in one of the two chairs that faced her.

"So," Eva began, "You'll be graduating tomorrow. Am I invited?" Rofocale looked to the ground with a depressed expression. "I couldn't see why not," he replied quietly.

Eva tilted her head as she knew what the problem with her latter was. "Oh," she stated abruptly with her right index in the air. "Are you free this weekend?"

"Dr. Yomasa," Rofocale finally said but was quickly interrupted. "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Eva," she inquired. "You're making me feel old."

"_Eva_," Rofocale corrected himself. "Maybe you should take a vacation, starting today," he suggested in the same manner he did with Truman.

The cyan eyed woman smiled brightly, yet rather creepily at him. "And why would I want to do that?" "Miss Yomasa," Rofocale pleaded. "_Eva_," she snapped, yet still kept her charming composure. Rofocale let out a defeated sigh. "Eva," he said, "At midnight tonight, something terrible will happen. Someone like you does not need to be caught up in it."

"You act as if I don't know what's about to happen," Eva teased. "You know," Rofocale asked in shock. "Of course," Eva said playfully.

"A massive uprising will commence at exactly midnight, tonight. I'm guessing somebody recruited you and promised you the suit in return, right?"

"H-how did you know all of that," Rofocale questioned in bewilderment. "Oh Rofocale," Eva laughed, "When all you do in your free time is stare at an all powerful combat suit. It becomes very easy for a nice girl like me to determine your motives."

"So, you're not going to leave," asked Rofocale. "I don't need to," Eva replied and held out her right hand which held a red badge made of cloth. A symbol used by the revolutionaries to identify each other during the confusion of the forthcoming uprising.

When Rofocale returned to his barracks, he was immediately greeted by Sergeant Nickolas Omar. "Well, it's about damn time you join us," Nickolas exclaimed.

"Sorry, sir," Rofocale replied and pointed his right thumb over his shoulder. "But I got held up."

"Bullshit, you were probably staring at the suit for hours on end," Nickolas retorted and he, as usual, would not be incorrect.

Rofocale saluted his drill sergeant one last time before he walked over to his usual spot in the line up. At the back of the room next to Spec.

Nickolas looked around to what use to be his recruits. "I can now say," he began proudly. "That I am absolutely amazed, you all turned out the way you have." Nickolas then shot a glare at Spec who was grinning like a prideful idiot.

"Some of you still suck," Nickolas continued. "And I was even worried about the aspirations of a few of you," he said and narrowed his eyes at Rofocale.

"But in the end you all turned out to be some of the most honorable, and loyal soldiers we may ever see. And no, I don't say that to everyone."

With that said, Sergeant Omar headed for the exit. "_As you were_," he stated, savoring this last order as he knew it would be the last one he gave to them. He probably also knew it would be the last order he ever gave.

* * *

_(Midnight)_

Rofocale woke up to the sound of absolute chaos. The room was still dark, yet he could clearly see his surroundings. The recruits who were once comrades, now wearing red badges on their shirts, were fighting with the loyalists.

The revolutionaries had the advantage due to the fact that the loyal recruits were oblivious to the revolt in question. Most of them were asleep and smother ed with pillows. The only ones surviving at this point had woken up and were trying to fight off their former comrades.

Rofocale stood up and looked to the top bunk where Spec usually slept but was nowhere to be found. "_Good,_" Rofocale thought to himself. "_Maybe he got the hell out of here when he still could._"

He struggled to make his way out of the building due to the fighting that was going on nearby. Eventually, Rofocale opened the door to the hallway and immediately noticed Spec leaning against the wall with a blank expression.

"Holy shit, _Spec_," Rofocale questioned and Spec looked up to him. "Why'd you do it, man," Spec asked and pointed to the badge on Rofocale's shirt.

Rofocale glanced at the badge and returned his attention to Spec. "I'll show you why," he informed and moved forward.

He stopped a few steps down the hall when he realized that Spec was not following him. "Are you coming," he asked and looked over his shoulder. Spec sighed in defeat, "I guess I have no choice."

Spec then pushed himself off the wall and followed Rofocale through the winding hallways and soon they arrived at the suit's display.

Two men in lab coats however, were standing in the hall ahead, looking through the glass. One of those men being Dr. Smith with a smile on his face, and a key card in hand.

Rofocale and Spec walked up to him casually. "Alright, here's the deal," Smith began and waved the card in front of the greedy recruit. "I need to know that you aren't going to betray us after you get the suit."

"Fair enough," Rofocale replied and shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "How do I prove this to you?" "Okay," Smith said in a pondering tone. "How about I go ahead and give you the suit since you're already here, and all you have to do for the time being is take out the barricade at the armory."

"Deal," Rofocale informed flatly. "Spec, you stay here," Rofocale informed. "I'm not in the mood to get shot so I guess I'll have to," Spec said a depressed manner.

Dr. Smith handed Rofocale the key card and he walked off, followed by the other scientist, and Spec left the scene as well.

Rofocale examined the card for a moment and walked over to sealed door. He found the location to scan the card, and once he did the door slid open.

He dropped the card and slowly walked over to where the suit lied. Rofocale placed his hand on the chest area, but he did not feel the metal he could easily see. Instead he felt a thick layer of resin that coated the suit. He picked up the helmet and looked into it for a few seconds and placed it back onto the table. Rofocale did not have the slightest idea on how to activate it, or even put it on for that matter.

He walked over to a nearby drawer and opened it up before digging through it frantically. Eventually, he found a list of instructions.

Rofocale stepped back over to the suit and followed the instructions to the last letter. He flipped the torso section upside down, where he found a release switch in the form of a circular button. He pressed it down and the armor opened up.

He placed the body of the suit over himself and it quickly snapped back in place automatically. Rofocale was slightly taken aback by this but continued this process with the leg, and arm sections.

Once the suit completely concealed him, Rofocale placed the metal combat gloves over his hands and put the helmet on.

As soon as he snapped the helmet in place however, the majority of the armor which was once gray, now glowed a bright white. The engravings that mapped Rofocale's bone structure were quickly flooded with a neon green glow that flowed throughout the suit as if it were some sort of liquid.

Rofocale held his write hand out in front of himself and examined what looked to be watch on his wrist that was built into the suit. As the glowing, green fluid moved through the vein-like lines in the armor it ran straight into the watch, causing it as well to glow green.

The glass that lined Rofocale's eyes also turned green, and his entire vision was obscured by a tactical and highly mathematical overlay. Different charts, pie graphs, measurements, and numeric codes that disappeared from his sight as quickly as they had come.

Rofocale could only understand about half of this data, thanks to Professor Truman lectures. At an abrupt point however, the screen which covered Rofocale's vision immediately turned white. After a few moments, the recruit took notice in a figure off in the distance

"Hello," he asked as the figure came into a visible range. Rofocale could blatantly see the figure resembled his suit to the exact detail.

"What's up, my man," the figure questioned a cocky yet somewhat friendly tone. "Who are you," Rofocale asked slowly. "I'm the suit," the figure said with a chuckle and extended his arms out for Rofocale to get a better look. "What the fuck else would I be," the suit questioned further.

"Wait," Rofocale interrupted in confusion, "Are you saying that you are the suit I'm currently wearing?" "Well, when you put it like that," the suit replied in a pondering manner as he placed his hand to the chin area of his helmet.

"I would say I'm more or less the intelligence of the suit, but none of the less, I'm still the suit." "So you really can talk," Rofocale asked as he just remembered that rumor he heard about voices in the suit's display room.

The suit let out a casual laugh before making his reply. "Well, of course I can," he exclaimed in pride. "Kid, I'm the greatest piece of military hardware this world has ever seen. I make the atomic bomb look like a waste of time! So yeah, I can talk."

"Great," Rofocale said in sarcasm. "So, what abilities do you have," he questioned further. "What _can't_ I do," the suit asked aloud. "I exist on the outside of time. I can provide accurate tactical data during any situation," the suit informed. "Basically, I can do anything."

Rofocale then noticed that both his suit and the suit in front of him where not gray but white. "Did you change your color," he inquired. "Technically white is the absence of color," the suit corrected. "What you're seeing is my awesome, camouflage system that averaged around 2.5 million dollars just to install. I don't know how much that would be in Yen, but whatever."

"How much did it cost to build you," Rofocale inquired. "I don't know the final number," the suit admitted without interest, "But I was expensive. Now, the camouflage system works by me, monitoring your surroundings and changing the color of myself to match whatever you're hiding in. Or if you want I can set the color coordinates to zero and we'll be completely invisible."

"Oh, look at this," the suit stated after a pause. The entire background then faded back to normal, and the suit disappeared. "You have a visitor," the suit informed further and Rofocale turned around to see Sergeant Omar standing in the doorway with submachine gun aimed at him.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here," said Nickolas. "Yo dude," the suit asked aloud and Rofocale was surprised to see Nickolas could here the voice coming from his new armor.

"Get the fuck out of the way and we wont have to break your neck," the suit threatened. "So that suit really can talk, I'm amazed," Nickolas replied and did not lower his weapon. "Christ," the suit whispered with a sigh. "Alright kid, I'm about to slow the time field around our little friend here. When I do, all you have to do is disarm and kill him."

"Okay when are you..." Rofocale began in disorientation but was quickly cut off. "_Now_," the suit exclaimed and Rofocale lunged for his former superior.

Nickolas reacted but his movements were so slow it was hopeless. Rofocale grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground; at the same time he tore the submachine gun out of Nickolas' hand. Rofocale then aimed the gun at the drill instructor and shot him in the head.

"Oh baby, that was cold blooded," the suit exclaimed. Rofocale sighed but immediately threw himself against the wall on the left side of the doorway as he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Sergeant Omar," a recruit's voice inquired, "Are you alright in there?" "Shit," the suit growled, "Kid, don't move. I'll figure out what the best approach is."

With that said graphs, charts, and different lines filled the screen that enabled Rofocale to see the world outside of his helmet.

An image to the right of the screen popped up, revealing two recruits with the same weapon Rofocale had in his hand, approaching the room he was currently in.

"Alright, kid what's your name," the suit finally asked while all of the data disappeared from sight. "Rofocale," the recruit replied. "Okay Rofocale. I scanned a 15 meter radius and found two guys coming down the hall. They are armed. The one on the left is not paying attention, the one on the right is, but he's aiming at a 90 degree angle. I would recommend you get down low before engaging them."

"How did you detect all of that," Rofocale questioned in awe. "Because I'm the best piece of tech around," the suit retorted.

Rofocale then crouched down and abruptly leaned out in the hallway. Before the two recruits could react, he shot and killed both of them. The man in the suit then stood upright once more and let his guard down.

"What are we doing," the suit asked, "Do you even have a plan?" "Yeah," Rofocale informed, "I made a deal with some people. I get you, and in return all I have to do is clear out a barricade so they can get to the armory."

"If we're going to be doing something like that, I would defiantly recommend you disguises us," the suit suggested.

"What do you mean," asked Rofocale. "What the fuck do you think I mean," his suit practically yelled. "Get your ass back over to that dead drill sergeant. I'll show you a neat little trick."

Rofocale did as told. "Now," the suit began. "You see that green thing on your right arm that looks kind of like a watch?" Rofocale nodded and held his hand up. "Okay, press it," the suit informed and Rofocale followed these instructions.

As soon as he pressed it down, two green holographic images abruptly appeared in the air between Rofocale's face, and his arm. The image to the left depicted four circular buttons. The image to the right illustrated a rather thick disk that rotated slowly.

"Those buttons," the suit stated, "Are what you can manually use to manipulate the time line. That disk next to it is what you need. Pick it up."

With his left hand, the recruit grabbed the round object. "Now flip it over," the suit instructed and Rofocale did as told. He saw a button at the center of the disk. "Press that button," said the suit. Once Rofocale did, the disk disappeared and was replaced by a projected keyboard.

The suit then gave a long list of commands and Rofocale typed them out. The suit was then able to scan Nickolas' corpse and take it's from.

Once this process was over Rofocale examined the new body he was disguised in. "That is impressive," he said in amazement.

"Now let's get to that armory," the suit replied, "I'm ready to kill some people."

They left the floor they were currently on, via a nearby elevator. Once they arrived at the desired floor, the suit directed Rofocale towards the armory as he knew the entire layout of the complex.

The duo came to an open room where nine, fully armed soldiers stood behind crates and other large objects. Rofocale saw a door on the opposite side of the barricade labeled, '_Armory_.'

He then noticed the bodies of several rebel recruits dead on the floor. Rofocale walked past them and stopped in front of the soldiers. "My name is Sergeant Omar," Rofocale lied flawlessly. "I need to gather some extra ammunition."

Two of the soldiers glanced at each other suspiciously but carelessly stepped aside. Rofocale headed towards the door.

As soon as he was behind the line of troops however, he deactivated his disguise; relieving his very prideful white suit and aimed his rifle at the unexacting soldiers. Rofocale then opened fire and was able to kill them all with ease.

Rofocale threw the weapon to the ground and walked into the armory. "That was smooth," the suit complemented. Rofocale ignored the complement and grabbed a nearby assault rifle and several drum magazines.

"Rofocale," a voice called out from behind. The man in the suit turned to see several revolutionaries had taken position behind cover in the room he was previously in and were now aiming their weapons at him.

"Are those suppose to be our friends," asked the suit. "They should be," Rofocale informed in a harsh tone.

Rofocale stepped into the doorway cautiously and quickly took notice into Dr. Smith who was standing off in the distance. "You've had your fun in the suit now hand it over," he called out.

"No fucking way," the suit said in anger, "I'm not gonna be locked up in some display again," he continued. "Listen closely. You said your name was Rofocale right," he asked in a quieter tone and the recruit nodded.

"I'm gonna get us out of here, you just need to keep them at bay until I can find a method of escape." "How can we escape," Rofocale asked and looked around for any possible exits.

"I'm going to send us to a random point in the past," the suit elaborated, "Just wait here, and don't get us killed."

Rofocale immediately threw himself behind the wall to the left of the door frame which caused several of the soldiers outside to shoot in his direction on impulse.

It would only take a few more minutes for the suit to find a time zone to travel to. "Okay," the suit announced over the sound of automatic weapons firing off. "I have a date targeted, are you ready?"

"I suppose I am," Rofocale replied and with that, the suit flickered out of sight.


	4. Binary Worlds

**Binary Worlds**

It was raining outside, and the large black clouds blocked the sunlight. Kyon sat in his class with a tired expression. "_That's strange,_" he thought to himself as he looked over his shoulder to see Haruhi with her head resting on the desk.

"_Usually, Haruhi is bouncing off the walls at around this hour. I bet she stayed up all night looking for that damn, alien, Bigfoot... thing._"

He then turned back with an unamused look on his face. "Hey," he stated aloud which caused Haruhi to stir slightly. "What's up with you?"

"I'm tired," Haruhi groaned. "Really," Kyon asked in an almost condescending manner. "And why would that be," he questioned further as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I was searching for that creature," Haruhi mumbled. "Gee," Kyon began sarcastically, "I would have never guessed. So, did you find anything?"

Haruhi then looked up at him with a frustrated expression. "Of course not," she snapped. "_Wonder why,_" Kyon asked subconsciously although he already new the answer. He continued to scold her for a few more moments before turning back around.

"_Wait a minute,_" he screamed in his mind. "_I'm one to talk! I actually saw the stupid thing! It almost ate me not even 24 hours ago. Oh, and while I'm on the subject, I might as well complain about how I saw something far scarier in my window seal last night. All Asakura did was stare at me for a few minutes and she left without a word. I think that scared me more than nearly getting eaten by some weird monster._"

Kyon let out a long sigh and sat back in his chair. "_Well, I suppose it's not my problem now. I don't think Asakura will be back anytime soon, and there's a pretty slim chance I'll be seeing the attack dog from hell._"

Kyon then thought further on this topic and immediately realized something. "_Wait a minute,_" he began in his mind. "_This is my luck we're talking about! And knowing how things get done around here, I'll be either stabbed to death or eaten alive before the next bell rings. Another sad thing about this whole situation is that I don't know which is worse!_"

The class continued as usual, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Eventually, the day had ended and it was time for the brigade to regroup once more. Haruhi immediately stood up, as if not tired at all and ran out the door.

Kyon was confused by this sudden burst of energy, but sighed and followed her. He walked out in the hallway where he was quickly ambushed and confronted by Taniguchi and Kunikida.

"Yo," Taniguchi began and Kyon groaned before stopping in his tracks to speak with the two for at least a few moments.

"Hey," Kyon questioned casually, "What do you guys want?" "We were just on our way to the summer festival at the park," Kunikida informed. "Yeah," Taniguchi added. "It's gonna be awesome, and I bet their will be plenty of ladies there too."

Kyon thought on this idea for a second. "I think I'll pass, but you two have fun," Kyon finally replied. "Whatever," Taniguchi said with a shrug of his shoulders and the duo walked off. "See you tomorrow," Kunikida stated as he passed Kyon.

With that, the only normal member of the brigade continued on in the direction of the club room.

He soon came to the bridge that connected the new building to the old building. Kyon then stopped and looked out the row of windows. Kyon scanned the area until he spotted the tree and line of shrubs where he first encountered the rather mysterious creature.

Kyon however, did not see anything out of the ordinary. In front of the bushes stood two girls who were speaking casually to one another from underneath an umbrella. There was also no sign of any thing moving behind them.

A relieved expression took from on Kyon's face, as he was expecting to look out the window only to see the creature.

Kyon continued forward and soon arrived at the doorway to the S.O.S. Brigade's headquarters. He opened the door and inside, Haruhi was typing away on her laptop. Yuki was reading a book like always, Mikuru was in her maid outfit, probably by force, and Itsuki was drawing a picture at the main table.

"Oh, hi Kyon," Mikuru said timidly. "I'll get you some tea," she continued and walked over to the counter on the right side of the room.

"Thanks," Kyon replied casually and took his usual seat in front of Itsuki. "What are you drawing," he asked and tilted his head curiously.

Itsuki looked up to him with his pleasant yet creepy smile. "Miss Suzumiya asked that I illustrated a poster of the creature she claims she saw yesterday," he informed. "Oh yeah," Kyon asked so that Haruhi could hear him and as expected, she stood up abruptly.

"That's right," she exclaimed with glee. "After Koizumi finishes the poster I want you to go and print 800 of them!" "_800_," Kyon asked in shock. "Of course," Haruhi replied, "Then I want you to post them all over the school! I'm sure eventually we'll get tones of messages about sightings. Then we'll have a real mystery on our hands!"

"And you approve of this," Kyon inquired further as he turned back to Itsuki. "Well, why wouldn't I," Itsuki asked with a laugh. "I think it's a great idea."

"_No you don't,_" Kyon thought to himself. "_You're just saying that, probably so you can see me be miserable._"

Mikuru then placed a cup of tea in front of Kyon and Haruhi returned to her typing. Kyon took a sip of his tea and leaned over to see Itsuki's drawing. He shuttered at the sight of the newly sketched white eyes. Kyon then realized something. "Hey," he whispered. "_Hmm_," Itsuki asked. "How do you know what the thing looks like when you didn't see it."

"I was using Miss Suzumiya's drawing as a reference," Itsuki replied quietly and resumed his sketching.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the tree outside. The two girls Kyon saw earlier were still standing in that same spot. "Hey," the first girl said cheerfully, interrupting their previous conversation. "I forgot something in class, I'll be right back." Her friend nodded and the other girl ran off towards the building.

The remaining girl stood while holding the umbrella, and watched the rain fall. After a few moments however, a shadowy figure climbed down from the tree branches and into the brush. The wrestling of leaves caused her to turn and look back but nothing was their, or at least, nothing she could see at first glance.

She turned back and shut her eyes in a relaxed manner. A good ten minutes rolled by, the thunder was loud, lighting was brighter, and the rain was even heaver as the forecast said it would be by this time of day.

However, all of this led to the girl not being able to hear a rustling in the brush behind her. Eventually, the same creature that nearly attacked Kyon the day before, crawled slowly out of the shrubs.

In approached her silently and stood up tall when it was only a foot away from the unsuspecting girl.

* * *

"_Finished_," Itsuki stated aloud and practically threw the paper at Kyon for him to behold. Kyon glared at him and picked the paper off the table.

He scolded the paper for a moment before lowering it, "You did a fantastic job," Kyon said sarcastically. Haruhi then walked up from behind Kyon and snatched the paper out of his hand.

An excited expression grew on her face. "Perfect," Haruhi exclaimed. She then handed the picture back to Kyon.

"Now go and have this printed," she ordered. Kyon let out a painful sigh and stood up. He took the paper out of Haruhi's hand.

"How many do I have to..." Kyon began but did not have time to finish his sentence. "800," Haruhi reminded. "Surely that's metaphorical," Kyon replied.

"Of course it's not metaphorical," Haruhi practically yelled. "Now hurry up and hang them in every hallway, and every classroom!"

"I don't think we're allowed to do this," Kyon informed but as usual with Haruhi, his common sense entered one ear and left through the other. "Just do it," she groaned.

Kyon rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He shut the door behind himself and walked off in the direction of the indoor bridge which led to the new building.

As Kyon walked across this bridge, he looked over in the direction of where the two girls were sitting when he first passed by.

He stopped as he noticed something peculiar though. He walked closer to the window and peered down to see the two girls were nowhere in sight and the umbrella was simply lying on the ground. It was almost as if they had abandoned it in a hurry.

"_Weird,_" Kyon thought to himself. "_Oh well, maybe they just thought it was better to leave it lying there. People are stupid like that sometimes_."

Without a second thought on the matter, Kyon continued his lonely walk through the school. He soon made it to a room where several computers, scanners, shredders, and a printer where all stored.

Kyon walked over to the printer and opened up the top before placing the paper on the plexiglass where it was to be copied and printed off. He closed the top and pointed his index near a number pad. "_I think 800 is a little much,_" Kyon said to himself. "_Plus, it's not like Haruhi will notice if I don't have that many copies to the exact number._" With that said, Kyon punched the number 50 into the keypad and stepped back, allowing the printer to do its job.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girl who had previously left from where she and her friend were standing in the rain, had returned from t he building.

The girl was surprised however, to see that her friend was nowhere in sight and the umbrella was lying on the ground.

"Hey," she called out but to no avail. The girl then got a bad feeling and decided to walk rather quickly back inside the building.

Once she had left, something began to stir from behind the shrubs. Soon enough, that same old impish creature emerged from the vegetation. Although, a new and noticeable feature on the creature was that for some reason, its long claws were stained with a red liquid.

It crawled slowly after the lone girl. She shut the metal door which led to the interior of the school behind herself. The creature crawled in that direction and abruptly climbed on the door. It leaned its head against the metal and listened for a few moments.

The hellish beast waited until it heard the footsteps of its new target fade away as she walked further inside the complex.

The creature then kicked the door open with its legs and scurried after her. Yet it was very careful not to be heard or seen.

The girl however, could almost instinctively feel like she was being followed, but every time she looked back, nobody was around.

She eventually started running towards and soon came to a locker. She stopped in a hurry and unlocked it as quickly as she could. The girl pulled her phone out of the locker. She had originally gone in to retrieve this but only now did she remember where she had left it.

She then ran off in a panic after almost feeling that something was watching from a very close distance. The girl continued down the halls and eventually made it to the same classroom, Kyon and Haruhi attended everyday. She opened the door and threw it shut as soon as she was inside.

Inside the classroom, silence took hold of the only living soul. It was a lot more comfortable than hearing footsteps out in the hall when nobody else was around. The girl tried to catch her breath and in a frenzy, tried to dial the number of her missing friend.

The outside of the classroom however, was not calm or serene in the least. The creature crawled over to the door and thought about breaking it down, but immediately reconsidered this thought when it noticed an air vent in the ceiling, directly above.

The imp climbed up and ripped the vent cover off of the ceiling before squeezing itself inside. The creature was able to navigate the vents quiet easily.

It soon found another vent which opened out to the interior of the classroom where its target was held up in. The imp watched her for a moment. At this point she was pacing around the room and the creature wanted her to get close enough to gain the upper hand.

This psychotic demon then had an idea as these beasts were anything but stupid. The imp tore the vent cover off and dragged it inside. It then threw the cover off towards the other side of the air duct and started kicking and scratching. The creature knew this would probably attract the girl to come closer and see the source of the disturbance.

Sure enough, this startled the girl at first but it soon caused her to walk directly under the vent and look up. As soon as she stopped her movements for a split second; the imp reached down the vent and impaled her in the middle torso with it's claws.

The pain had not set in yet and the girl was unable to process this horrifying event. The only thing she could clearly see, was the imps solid white eyes. The creature then pulled her up inside the vents to end her life before she had time to call out for help.

* * *

Kyon had finished printing the last of the papers and was now walking back down the hall and placing them on random pin boards and different locations on the walls.

Kyon soon walked past his home room, but slowed his pace when he notice an air vent cover was on the ground. He looked to the ceiling to see the exposed vent, and he could almost hear some struggling coming from inside.

"_That's odd,_" he thought to himself but decided it would be better to move on and so he did. After nearly 30 minutes of putting up the posters all over the campus, Kyon returned to the clubroom.

He opened the door to see Haruhi was the only one left. "It's about time," she said with a scold. "Oh, did everyone else leave," Kyon asked with a lack of interest.

"Yes," Haruhi retorted. "Then why did you stay," Kyon questioned further and stared blankly at her. "Because, I have to lock this place up after everyone leaves," she replied, "You already know that." "Yeah but," Kyon began but stopped himself as he figured this argument was only wasting time.

"Whatever," he finally continued see you later. With that, Kyon left Haruhi to finish gathering her things.

Kyon walked out of the building, unharmed by the entity that now lurked within it and was free to proceed home in peace. By this time, the outside world was looking a lot more like night had already fallen, due to the heavy storm clouds that had only gotten worse as the day progressed.

"_Ya know,_" Kyon thought to himself as he left the school ground. "_I wonder if this week can become even more crazy than it already has become. Seriously, Asakura watching me in my window at night was creepy in all, and in hindsight I'm pretty sure I should be more worried about that. But with that chupacabra guy on the loose, well for some reason that scares me a lot more than some blue-headed psycho. Just wait. I'll come home and see my house on fire while Asakura and that damn alien thing are doing a chicken dance on my front lawn. That would almost make my day._"

* * *

Elsewhere, in a rather dark alley in the town. A man in a rather stylish metal suit by the name of Rofocale; was lying on the wet concrete as water continued to come down on him.

"Yo," a seemingly disembodied, male voice said in an annoyed tone. "Dude! _Rofocale_," the suit said loudly. Rofocale then sat up in a fright. "What," he asked in disorientation.

"Dude," the suit replied. "Wake the fuck up. I need your help." "Where are we," Rofocale inquired as he rubbed the back of his helmet and scanned the unfamiliar surrounding.

"That's what I need help with," the suit insisted. "I have no idea what time period we're in." "Can't you detect something like that," Rofocale asked confusedly.

"No," the suit chuckled, "What is this, a Sci-Fi novel?" "But you're a suit that can control time," Rofocale exclaimed. "Yeah," the suit said slowly, "I'm also the most advanced piece of hardware in the known universe! But come on bro, I can't do something like that."

"Can you at least tell me the time," Rofocale inquired. "You mean like the time of day," asked the suit and Rofocale nodded. "Believe it or not, I actually don't have a clock installed in my system."

"You can't be serious," Rofocale yelled. "Clocks are overrated," the suit said dismissively. "Okay, explain something to me," Rofocale began in a slightly harsh tone. "Why exactly does my _time_ manipulating suit not have a readable clock!?"

With that, a holographic image that stood just as tall as Rofocale took from in front of him. It was green and depicted the suit to the last detail.

"First of all," the suit began. "I'm a suit, not a fucking genie. Secondly, that hurts man. Thirdly, I deleted it to make room for all of my journal entries."

"And what would someone like you have to say when all you do is talk about how great you are," Rofocale inquired with fake interest. "Uh, I've got feelings too, man," the suit reminded. "I have thoughts. I have dreams. Sometimes I like to write them down."

"Wow," Rofocale said slowly and shook his head in disbelief. "It's hard to believe that the artificial intelligence of my new suit has the mentality of a junior high girl."

"Okay, I am not some emotional brat," the suit argued and pointed an accusing finger at his wearer. "I'm just misunderstood."

"The only difference between you, and those, _emotional_ _brats_ as you call them; is that the only feelings you have are your ego. The only thoughts you have are how amazing you are, and the only dreams you have are about how you can boost your ego."

The suit shook his holographic head and let out a disappointed sigh. "That's real cold man." The suit would have continued but noticed a figure standing at the end of the alley from the corner of his eye.

"Who's this douche bag," the suit asked aloud and turned in the figure's direction. Rofocale turned as well, only to see Kyon. However, to Rofocale and the suit, this was just an everyday stranger.

"Well, now I've seen everything," Kyon said aloud, with a blank expression on his face.


	5. Tim

**Tim**

Kyon was still standing in the rain. He scolded the man in the suit who was just ahead of him in that narrow alley.

"Who the fuck is this guy," asked the suit. The hologram then crossed his arms and scolded Kyon. "Get out of here kid," Rofocale ordered without any real interest. Kyon however, did not move from his spot.

"So who are you two suppose to be," Kyon inquired. "Robots from the future?" "Kid, what the hell are you talking about," the suit asked in confusion.

"Look, if you guys are here about Haruhi, then you'll need to go to the clubroom," Kyon informed. He was already under the assumption that the two people before him were from some faction to watch over Haruhi. This assumption was reassured when he thought of Itsuki, Yuki, and Mikuru; who were also here to keep Haruhi in check.

Rofocale and the holographic projection of the suit stared blankly at Kyon. The two then looked to each other, hoping that one was slightly less confused than the other.

"What do you make of him," the suit asked. "I honestly do not have the slightest clue as to what he is talking about," Rofocale admitted.

"What about you," Rofocale asked and gestured for his latter to give his opinion. "I think we should just shoot the bastard," the suit retorted.

"So," Kyon interjected and the two men in suits turned to him. "You guys aren't here to meet Haruhi?" The suit and Rofocale remained silent for a moment.

"Dude," the suit finally replied, "We don't even know who this Haruhi person is." "Yeah," Rofocale agreed. "For starters. Why don't you introduce yourself, instead of introduce somebody who isn't even here."

"Uh, sorry," Kyon replied. He then proceeded to introduce himself and informed them on his nickname.

"So, he likes to be called Kyon," the suit announced. "That's not what I like to be called, that's just what people call me," the civilian replied.

"Whatever," Rofocale replied carelessly. "So what do you want," he continued. "I was just wandering if you guys were here to see Haruhi," Kyon replied.

At that point, both the suit and Rofocale became curious. "Alright man," the suit exclaimed harshly, although this did not startle Kyon in the least as he continued to stare at them with a scold.

"Who the fuck, is this Haruhi person you keep talking about!?" "Never mind that," Kyon replied. He knew it would take a good while to explain what Haruhi was, and he considered the fact that the suit and Rofocale would not believe a word of it. "Tell me why you guys are wearing those suits."

"Should we," Rofocale questioned as he turned to the suit. "I don't see why not," the suit replied and stepped up.

"I'm the suit," he continued and pointed his index finger, challengingly at Kyon. "I'm the best there is," the suit rambled on in immense pride. "This is my main man, Rofocale," the suit concluded and pointed to his wearer.

"There is no other piece of technology out there that can do what I can do." "What can you do," Kyon questioned with an unimpressed expression.

"Whatever the fuck I want," the suit retorted. "I work time like a movie, and on top of that... My tactical capabilities are bad ass." The suit then continued to brag on and on about the modules he had installed to read out tactical information during combat.

Rofocale simply rolled his eyes and could not understand why of all things, the suit prided his ability to read data above all else.

"Oh," the suit abruptly interrupted himself. "I also have an advanced calculator! Is that cool or is that cool?"

Kyon still had a bored look on his face. He simply crossed his arms and lifted his eyebrow at the highly egotistical hologram.

"Yeah, you defiantly look like a calculator," Kyon informed. The holographic projection of the suit which was once light blue, immediately shifted to a bright red.

"The fuck did you just say," the suit exclaimed. Rofocale acted quickly and grabbed hold of his latter. This prevented him from proceeding to attack Kyon.

"I'll kick your ass kid," the suit said in anger as he waved his fists in the air. "I'll rip your heart out!" "Calm down," Rofocale ordered and reluctantly the suit did so. The hologram then returned to it's normal light blue color.

Rofocale then released his comrade. "Geez," Kyon began, "Did I hit a nerve." The suit then growled at him and clenched his hands into fists once more. "I outta beat your ass."

"Would you quiet down for five seconds," Rofocale asked harshly. "The hell is your deal, bro," the suit questioned in surprised.

Kyon watched as the two began to bicker back and forth. "_So,_" he thought to himself. "_These two can control time, eh? I wonder if they know Asahina. She is a time traveler after all._"

"Hey," Kyon announced and immediately gained the duo's attention. "Have you guys heard of Mikuru Asahina. She's a time traveler like both of you are."

"Stop talking about people we've never heard of," the suit demanded. "Sorry," Kyon retorted and gestured for him to calm down. "I was just asking."

"Now tell me," the suit continued in a more relaxed tone. "Why that '_Harohoo_' person so important that you have to ask us constantly about?"

"I just thought you guys might be here to see her," Kyon informed. "When people as crazy and weird as you guys show up, they are usually looking for Haruhi."

"Yeah, but you didn't answer the question," the suit reminded. "Why that person so important that people like us come looking for her. And what do you mean people like us," the suit continued in a slightly offended manner.

"Oh, come on," Rofocale began as he scolded his suit. "Give the kid a break. We show up from the future. Dressed like Robocop, and for some reason he's use to seeing things like this."

"I think he's being racist," the suit retorted. Rofocale then let out a sigh and buried his head into his right palm.

"Well," Kyon interrupted but halted his explanation. "_Wait a minute,_" he said subconsciously. "_These two say they have no idea who Haruhi is. Yet they are from the future? Maybe they're not telling me something. Regardless, I don't see what harm it will do in telling them. After all, how could they not believe me, given their own situation._"

"A lot of people," Kyon said aloud. "Seem to consider Haruhi as something that closely resembles a god."

The suit and Rofocale glanced at each other. "What, are you serious," the suit questioned. "Yep," Kyon replied. "Of course, this shouldn't be shocking to you two, seeing as how you claim to be able to control time itself."

"_Hold on a minute,_" Kyon said in his mind and he suddenly adopted a nervous smile. "_I just met these guys! Why am I telling them all of this stuff!?_"

"I wanna meet this person," the suit abruptly announced which caused Kyon to become even more nervous.

"Really," Rofocale questioned in slight shock. "I-I-I don't think t-that's necessary," Kyon struggled to say.

"Nonsense," the suit replied in a dismissive and almost sadistic tone. "I wanna _fucking_ meet this all great person. Tell me kid. You look young, do you attend a school anywhere?"

"Yeah," Kyon admitted as he was suddenly to intimidated to lie. "Is it a week day tomorrow," the suit questioned further.

Kyon gulped slowly nodded his head. "Then meet us here tomorrow on your way to the school," the suit ordered.

For some reason, Kyon had a bad feeling. It was only growing as the suit's behavior took a darker turn.

"Okay," Kyon said quietly. "That's the spirit," the suit replied before flickering out of sight. Kyon then turned to Rofocale who remained standing without so much as moving a muscle.

Rofocale then activated a feature in his suit and a holographic image took shape around his entire body, giving him the exact appearance of Kyon.

This made the normal guy panic in fear, and he started to back away. A visible grin then took form on the face, Rofocale had now adopted. "See ya around, kid," he stated before turning and completely disappearing from sight.

"_Now that,_" Kyon said as he tried to forcefully slow his breathing. "_Was the creepiest thing I've scene all week. No that was the creepiest thing I've seen in my entire life._"

* * *

Kyon continued his walk home in solitude. He thought on all of the events that had happened during the course of this single week which was still a few days from over.

Kyon soon arrived at his neighborhood. He walked along the sidewalk until he could see his home just ahead in the distance.

"_This is borderline insane,_" he said to himself. "_No! This is insane! Strangely enough though. I get a worse feeling when I talk to those two; than I did when I saw that creature, or when I saw Asakura in my window._"

As Kyon neared his house he stopped as he realized a certain blue haired girl was sitting on the ground, just a few feet to the left of the door.

"_Speak of the devil,_" he thought with a long sigh.

He walked slowly towards the door. He was defiantly cautious as he closed in on the front door. Ryoko then looked up at him. She seemed to remain quiet until Kyon was only a few feet away.

He then stopped before he came to close and scolded her. "Hi, you remember me," Ryoko inquired cheerfully.

Kyon defiantly did not want to have to deal with her today. He was more worried about the imp that was running around town.

"How did you get here, and what the hell are you doing near my house," Kyon finally asked. "That's a rude thing to ask a guest," Ryoko replied with a laugh.

Kyon then rolled his eyes and proceeded to the door. "_I should probably be more worried about her,_" Kyon informed himself as he walked past the psychotic girl. "_But I could care less about her right now._"

"Just get out of here before I call Nagato," Kyon retorted and opened his front door. "But your sister said I could stay for dinner," Ryoko exclaimed in glee.

"And I'm telling you to go to hell," Kyon stated harshly before walking into his house and slamming the door behind him.

"_Alright,_" Kyon began as he had figured it would be a good time to assess the situation before he went to his room to deal with Shamisen.

"_I admit I should be worried about Asakura since she's outside my front door. I haven't seen that hell-lizard for awhile, but knowing my luck it wont be long before I look in the mirror one day and he's right behind me. Although, even though Rofocale and his suit are weird, they seem to be the most friendly. I should probably ask Rofocale if he has heard of that golem looking thing. After all, it showed up around the same time he did. Maybe the two are connected._"

Kyon then brushed his thoughts aside dismissively. "_Ugh, I'll see what Shamisen has to say about all of this._"

The seemingly last normal person on earth then proceeded through the living area, and up the stairs to his room.

Once he opened the door he immediately noticed Shamisen watching the television. "Hey, Shamisen," Kyon began as he placed his book bag down.

"Yeah, what do ya want, kid," Shamisen inquired without breaking eye contact with the television.

"Well," Kyon said and took a deep breath before starting his very long explanation. "I was minding my own business this week, when a huge creature the size of a full grown man tried to eat me. Nagato came over just in time."

"You mean that pink haired girl," Shamisen questioned while his eyes remained glued to the screen. "Yeah," Kyon replied and nodded reassuringly.

"Not only that, but recently this girl that kept trying to murder me is back again..." "This wouldn't happen to be that same person who's been creeping outside our house all day, is it," Shamisen asked and slightly glanced at Kyon before turning back to the screen.

"Yeah, same person," Kyon nodded. "I thought she seemed suspicious," Shamisen stated.

"Not only that," Kyon continued. "But I just met two people... well, one person and his talking suit on my way home today. The suit looked like it was from some sort of bad Sci-Fi movie. They were kind of off but they at least act like they don't want to murder me and possibly everyone else. Oh yeah, and he had a gun."

"And, why are you telling me this," Shamisen questioned in slight annoyance. "I figured you would know what to do," Kyon exclaimed.

"Hmm," Shamisen said aloud and pondered on the topic for a moment. He then turned to face Kyon. "Here is what I would do," he began. "First, I would go get a knife and kill that girl outside."

Strangely enough, Kyon seemed to be taking this as realistic advice. He then walked over to his book bag and pulled out a pen and paper to take notes.

"Then," Shamisen continued. "I would ally myself with the person in the suit. Seeing as how he is the only one with a gun. Next I would have him kill the monster you were talking about and problem solved. Unless it was you who was the monster all along..."

"Alright," Kyon exclaimed dismissively, "I'm not in the mood to get into a philosophical debate with you. I don't think I can kill Asakura and get away with it, but everything else in your idea is defiantly doable."

"Maybe you could also get the man in the suit to kill that girl for you," Shamisen suggested. "Yeah, his name was Rofocale and his suit said his name was... well, 'the suit'."

Shamisen then turned around and stared once more at the flashing screen. "That is," Shamisen continued, "If this Rofocale person doesn't decided to shoot you instead."

* * *

The next day soon came rolling along. The clouds had not yet relented and it was still raining but not nearly as hard as the day before.

Kyon was now walking along that same old sidewalk, up an unreasonably large hill to reach his destination. Although, this time he was headed over to meet up with Rofocale and the suit before he would continue his journey to school.

* * *

Meanwhile, in that same alley where Kyon had first met the man in the suit. Rofocale was waiting for him, while a holographic projection of his suit stood in front of him.

However, Rofocale was not in his usual appearance. Instead he was projecting the image of a young man, no older than Kyon and with a matching uniform. The projection was constructed by the suit and had black hair and green eyes.

"I still want to know what you're trying to achieve here," Rofocale informed to break the silence. "That two faced kid said this Haruhi person was a god," the suit reminded.

"That must mean he thinks she's better than me. And nobody is better than me. God wishes he was as perfect as me!"

"So, what exactly are you going to do about it," Rofocale asked with a lack of emotion.

"We're going to fucking kill her," the suit stated with dark enthusiasm. "Ugh, and why do you want to kill this person," Rofocale inquired.

"Because nobody upstages me," the suit informed. "I'm gonna strangle her as soon as we see her!" "Wait," Rofocale interjected. "Why don't we just forget about her and that freak we met earlier, and worry more about what we are going to do now?"

"Once I kill that chic," the suit replied. "We'll go back to the base and kill everyone of those assholes who betrayed us. But right now, I wanna kill that person."

Rofocale let out a defeated sigh. He knew his suit was stubborn, and he had no better plans for the future. "Alright," Rofocale finally agreed. "But I think I have a better idea on how to kill Haruhi."

"Ew, lets hear it," the suit said in sadistic interest. "First," Rofocale began as he pointed his right index in the air.

"Instead of killing her once we see her. Why not go back in time and kill her parents before conception?"

"Okay," the suit replied. "That's pretty damn creative." "I know," Rofocale informed.

"So, can we go now," the suit asked. "No," said Rofocale. He then looked up in the sky before returning his attention to his suit.

"Before we kill her. We should become more familiar with her. After all, this Kyon kid could just be pulling our legs." "Yeah, I guess you're right," the suit admitted.

"Oh, look alive," the is suit stated and pointed off to where the alleyway opened up to the main street where Kyon was standing.

Rofocale then turned and nodded at him. "What's up," he questioned as if nothing suspicious was happening.

"You are Rofocale, _right_," Kyon asked as he saw the holographic image of the suit standing to the left but he did not recognize Rofocale due to the fact that he was disguised as someone else.

"Of course, my man," Rofocale ensured. "And you are," Kyon began as he looked back to the suit. "Suit? Do I just call you 'Suit,' or do you have another name?"

"Well," the suit said in a pondering manner as he slightly looked up to the clouds. "The guy who made me, always called me _Tim_. So, I guess you guys can do the same."

"That would have helped me a lot if you had said that earlier," Rofocale informed. "It would have been less confusing to call you _suit_, along the armor that I'm wearing."

"Speaking of which," Kyon interrupted. "Why do you look like that? Are you not wearing the suit?" "I'm right here, you ass," Tim exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kyon replied in a calming tone. "I was just wondering if he was wearing you?" "I am," Rofocale stated with a nod.

"Yep," Tim confirmed proudly. "I spent hours designing this disguise for him. What do you think?"

Kyon's eye twitched slightly and his facial expressions remained unchanged. "So, you can make him look like a different person at random," Kyon finally questioned.

"That's one of my many functions," Tim replied. "I feel like we are going to be late," Rofocale interjected.

"_We_," Kyon asked loudly. "Well duh," Tim retorted as if it were common knowledge. "In case you haven't figured it out yet," the holographic image continued. "We are you're new classmates. So, lets get going."

With that said, Tim flickered out of sight, leaving Kyon and Rofocale in the alley. However, they were not alone.

"Are you guys just gonna stand there all day or what," Tim's voice asked out of nowhere. Kyon let out a long sigh as he knew this day was going to be a hard one. "Come on," he stated and walked on ahead.

"The school is this way."


	6. The New Member

**The New Member**

Kyon and Rofocale where now on their way to the school. Kyon continued to lead the way and the hurried and tried to keep from being pelted by the increasing rainstorm that was once again upon them.

"So," Kyon began. "I noticed that gun you had yesterday. Are you with some sort of military?" "Do I look like I'm with some sort of military," Rofocale inquired curiously.

"Well... kind of," Kyon admitted. "For your information," Rofocale informed. "I am part of some sort of military, or at least I was."

"Oh," Kyon replied with lack of what to say next. "_I'm starting to get worried,_" Kyon began in his thoughts.

"_It's been awhile since I last saw that... thing. Oh wait! Maybe I should ask Rofocale if he knows what it is._"

"Uh, hey Rofocale," Kyon said aloud. "Yeah, what do ya want, kid," Rofocale asked with a lack of interest.

"I'm only gonna ask you this because you guys showed up around the same time as it did," Kyon informed. He was already bracing himself to be scolded and called crazy.

"_Oh, great,_" he said to himself. "_They're probably gonna think I'm a lunatic or something._" "Dude," Tim interrupted. "What the fuck are you going on about? Just spit it out already." Rofocale then walked past Kyon as he slowed his pace.

Kyon let out a sigh before continuing. "Have either of you two ever seen a weird monster like thing? It's probably around 5 feet tall, it has long claws, and bright white eyes."

Rofocale then came to a halt and turned back to his new found comrade. "Kid, where did you hear about that?"

"Is he talking about the imps," asked Tim. "I think so," Rofocale replied. "Imp," Kyon questioned with a worried expression.

"How do you know about them," Rofocale inquired aggressively. "I saw it," Kyon informed. The serious and rather intimidated expression on Kyon's face led Rofocale to believe what he was saying.

"Now that's just weird," Tim began. "How the hell is one of those freaky boys gonna get all the way to this timezone? Is that shit even possible?"

"I should be the one asking you that," Rofocale reminded. "How am I suppose to know that," Tim questioned loudly.

"Wow, you're useless," Rofocale said with a laugh before continuing his walk. He completely ignored the fact that Tim was swearing it him aggressively.

"Yeah," Rofocale continued and Kyon ran to catch up with him. "That monster you're talking about, sounds an awful lot like the things my professor would lecture us on constantly. They were apparently used as some sort of experiment, but things went wrong, you get the idea. He talked about them all the time. Hell, he told the entire class on the first day that the imps were still contained in the same building that we were living in."

"You mean to say," Kyon began in shock. "That this professor of your talked about these things all the time and yet you still don't know that much about them!?"

"I wasn't paying attention," Rofocale admitted carelessly. "It's not my problem." "_How do you not pay attention to a subject like that,_" Kyon inquired subconsciously.

The three continued on their journey and eventually the school building was in sight. However, a notable feature would be several police cars outside. Students were still able to enter but a certain area of the school yard was off limits.

"_What's that all about,_" Kyon asked himself.

"So, tell me Kyon," Rofocale said abruptly. His tone was a little bit strange when he said this.

"This Haruhi person. What do you know about her?" "Well," Kyon began with a sigh. "She's irritating, and I regret ever meeting her."

Kyon then stopped himself before he continued his tangent. "_I guess that was kind of harsh,_" he said to himself.

"That's not what I meant," Rofocale stated. "I can already tell you that I have been sent here to investigate her," Rofocale lied.

Kyon immediately believed this, given the fact that Itsuki, Mikuru, and Yuki were all there on behalf of their own organizations.

"Really," Kyon asked with slight interest. "So you know all about Haruhi?" "Dude," Tim whispered. "What the hell are you doing? Non of that crap is true!"

"I know," Rofocale retorted in a hushed murmur. "I am trying to get him and those other people he just mentioned on our side. If you want to kill this Haruhi person. Then at least give me the pleasure of brainwashing these idiots into helping us."

"Oh man, your fucking diabolical," Tim whispered. "Your the one who wants to kill her," Rofocale reminded. "I'm just trying to make it easier."

"Hey," Kyon announced and Rofocale immediately stopped arguing with the voice inside his suit. "Oh, sorry kid," Rofocale replied. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you guys were here to help us out with Haruhi," Kyon informed. "Oh, yeah," Tim interrupted. "Actually," Rofocale said loudly to keep his suit from continuing. Tim reluctantly stopped speaking.

"I will speak with you about that later Kyon. Because you might not like what I have to say." "What the fuck are you talking about," Tim growled harshly under his breath.

"Don't worry," Rofocale muttered while he tried to listen to Kyon in the background. "I'll tell you my plan later. For now, just go along with what I say but don't try to add on to it. You'll only screw it up."

"How do you know this is going to work," asked Tim. "Because," Rofocale explained quietly. "Not to long ago I said I wasn't working for any organization, and I just told him a minute ago that I was."

"So," Tim retorted in an almost pouting manner. "So, he's pretty damn gullible to believe me with a story that inconsistent. Just relax, I have it all under control."

"If you say so," Tim replied with a long sigh.

The group continued to walk in silence for a moment. The school was now only a few yards away. "Hey kid," Rofocale began and pierced the silence. "Yeah," Kyon questioned.

Rofocale thought on his next question. He tried to word it in his head so it did not sound suspicious. "Tell me about your friends. Who are they, and who do they work for?"

* * *

Kyon and Rofocale soon arrived at the usual classroom. They had not run into any member of the S.O.S. Brigade; and Kyon had already given up every vital piece of information on them, to Rofocale and Tim.

"This is the classroom," Kyon informed as the two came to a stop and examined the small room, which was not very crowded.

"Boring," Tim nagged rather loudly which caused Kyon immediately shushed him. "Could you keep your suit from talking," Kyon growled.

"The hell," Tim questioned in a quieter tone. "Shut up ya freak show! I'll say whatever I want in the land of America!"

Kyon then turned back in confusion. "What," he asked with a dumbfounded expression. "We're in Japan. Hell, you're even speaking Japanese right now!"

"Oh yeah," Tim said challengingly. "Well we kicked your ass in World War II!" Kyon crossed his arms and his eye twitched in slight irritation. "Your point," he asked blankly.

Tim paused for a moment. "Shut up you dirty Jap! I'll fucking kill you!"

"Tim," Rofocale interrupted firmly. "Stop talking. Eventually people are going to start starring at us." "Whatever, bro," Tim retorted before silencing himself.

"So anyway," Kyon began to change the subject. "Do you guys even have permission to be on school property?"

"You calling me a sex offender," Tim asked in a threatening tone. "Shut him up," Kyon ordered quietly.

"Seriously," Rofocale stated once more in a firm tone. "Be quiet." "All right I'm done," Tim replied in defeat.

"Oh, and don't worry about us," Rofocale reassured as he turned to Kyon. "What do you have planned," asked Kyon.

Rofocale then turned away and held his right arm out as if he were checking the time on a watch that did not exist. Kyon leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

He was taken aback to see a small green glow emerge from underneath the holographic skin, Rofocale was projecting over his suit.

Soon enough, four transparent, green buttons were projected into thin air, not but a few inches from Rofocale's arm.

"Hey Tim," Rofocale asked quietly. "What's up," Tim inquired.

"How do I pause the time field," asked Rofocale. "Press the top button," Tim reminded. "Hey," Kyon began as Rofocale did as told. "What are you guys..." He was cut off in mid sentence and stopped moving.

It was as if he simply froze over. Kyon's mouth was still wide open from the words he was trying to formulate. Rofocale turned back to the few people who were in the class and sure enough, they were frozen as well. It was like a room full of statues.

"This is just freaky," Rofocale informed. "I know," Tim replied. "I hate pausing time. It's always so quiet. Nobody makes a sound. Not even silence can be heard."

"Can I ask you a question," Rofocale inquired as he walked over to the empty desk where the teacher usually sat. He then took a seat in the chair and placed his hands over the keyboard and looked up to the monitor.

"What is it," asked Tim. "When you were locked in that room," Rofocale began. "Was time paused inside?"

"No," Tim answered. "But occasionally I would pause the entire time field. Just to get some peace and quiet. Then I realize how much I hate that type of silence."

Indeed it was quiet. Rofocale felt as if this was the type of noiseless atmosphere one only experiences in death.

Rofocale then wiped the thoughts out of his head and resumed his work. He had pulled up the class roster and found a blank line at the bottom. He immediately filled in his name and minimized the window.

He stood up and walked back over to the exact spot where he was previously standing with Kyon. Rofocale held his wrist up and a projection of a single button immediately appeared in thin air. Rofocale pressed it and time quickly resumed it's inevitable course.

"...Planning on doing," Kyon continued, finally finishing his sentence. He did not even realize the interval that was just created that played out while time itself was halted.

"Just wait," Rofocale assured with a nod as if nothing had happened. Kyon shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his seat.

Eventually the teacher walked into the room and immediately noticed the unfamiliar face standing in front of him.

"Excuse me," he questioned curiously. "But I don't recall you being in my class at this time." Rofocale did not move from his position.

"Check the roster," he said flatly and stepped aside.

The teacher walked over to his computer and examined the roster. Sure enough, the name Rofocale was filled out on one of the spaces that was suppose to be empty.

The teacher looked back at him with an odd expression. "Is your name Rofocale," he questioned.

"Is that not what it says on the roster," Rofocale asked confidently. "I assume you're a transfer student," the teacher replied.

"You have assumed correctly," Rofocale insisted. The man at the desk could not shake a bad feeling he was getting from Rofocale's very formal actions and words. "Alright, have a seat," he instructed. "You may introduce yourself later."

"As you wish," Rofocale replied and walked off.

He then took a seat in the back, only two rows away from Kyon's spot. After a few moments Haruhi walked into the room.

"_What's up with her,_" Kyon asked in his mind as he noticed Haruhi was not in her usual, hyperactive demeanor.

However, as soon as she noticed Kyon she immediately bolted in his direction. "_Never mind,_" Kyon said subconsciously, and let out a long sigh.

"Kyon," Haruhi announced rather loudly. "Yeah," Kyon asked with an extreme lack of interest into what she had to say.

"The police are outside our school," Haruhi continued with enthusiasm. "Oh, I completely didn't notice," Kyon replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You didn't," Haruhi asked in shock. "I wonder what they're doing here," she began wonderingly. "_Here we go,_" Kyon told himself.

"That means there's a mystery on our hands," Haruhi exclaimed. "_Yep, there it is,_" Kyon continued in his mind.

"Which means we should investigate it right away," Haruhi cheered. "Hold on," Kyon replied. "Don't you think we should leave the police alone. After all, they're just doing their job. Oh, and I'm also not in the mood to get caught around a crime scene and be arrested."

"It's a perfect idea," Haruhi stated, completely ignoring Kyon's rather logical suggestion. "I wonder what they're up to."

"Probably what they're paid to do," Kyon informed in a loud tone, he said his words slowly so that she might pay attention to them.

Haruhi looked down to see Kyon scolding her. "What's your problem," Haruhi questioned harshly. "It's almost like you're not interested in this!"

"That might be because I'm not," Kyon admitted truthfully and with a lack of emotion. "Could everyone sit down," the teacher asked from the front of the room.

"We'll talk about this in the clubroom," Haruhi pouted and walked over to her desk, which was unfortunately the one right behind Kyon.

Kyon then glanced over to Rofocale a few desks away. "_Oh, I forgot to introduce Haruhi to Rofocale,_" he said in his mind.

"_Well, I can still do that at lunch, or in the clubroom,_" Kyon reminded himself. "Alright class," the teacher continued.

"Most of you are probably unaware that we have a transfer student in our class." The leader of the classroom then looked over to Rofocale.

"Would you please introduce yourself now?" Rofocale stood up casually and scolded the class with slight pride. This pride seemed to have rubbed off on him from Tim.

"My name is," Rofocale began but he immediately cut himself off. He felt an odd sensation surround him. He must have stopped speaking for some time as he heard the teacher request him to continue.

"Dude," Tim's voice whispered in his ear. "What the fuck are you doing!? Say something."

"My name is," Rofocale continued but cut himself off once more. He looked up slightly and immediately noticed the entire classroom was motionless. It almost felt like he had just paused the time line.

"What _is_ your name, soldier," a rather familiar voice asked just ahead of himself. Rofocale then looked directly in front of himself to see Drill Sergeant Nickolas Omar. Indeed Nickolas was right in front of him and appeared to be alive and well.

"Did you think I would forget about you," Nickolas yelled. Rofocale was confused by the sudden encounter but remained quiet, his face free of expression.

"Wipe that dumb look off your face," Nickolas ordered. "Rofocale, you are nothing more than a backstabbing roach who killed me for a suit you don't even know how to control! If you think I'm done with you, then you can add retard to my list of insults! I will fucking break you before this is all over!"

With that rant finished, Nickolas completely disappeared. Rofocale processed this information for a moment and then noticed the holographic projection of his suit standing a foot away to his right.

"What the hell is wrong with you bro," Tim asked angrily. "You froze for damn near ten minutes! I had to pause time and reverse it, just to keep you from looking like a freak!"

"Sorry," Rofocale said quietly. "Go ahead and un-pause time, I can handle this." "Then sit your ass down," Tim ordered.

"I reset the time three seconds before that teacher called on you. Ya know? Right before you went crazy."

"Shut up and play the damn time line," Rofocale ordered with a sigh as he sat down in his chair. Tim groaned and disappeared, just before the day's progression resumed.

"Most of you are probably unaware that we have a new transfer student in our class," the teacher repeated. He seemed completely unaware that he had just recited these words a short time ago.

"Would you please introduce yourself now," the teacher questioned. Rofocale then stood up and looked around the classroom before continuing. "My name is Rofocale," he said aloud. "And I have nothing more I wish to say."

With that, Rofocale simply sat down. The day continued as normal. The teacher explained that a body was found in the bushes this morning, hence the reason as to why the police were present.

An hour had past until Rofocale noticed something odd. There was a small bloodstain on his desk. He stared at it curiously until a drop of blood fell from the ceiling, and landed next to the stain.

Rofocale then slowly looked up to the ceiling. Just above him was an air vent. It was open, and the guard that was usually place on them was completely missing. He then noticed a large amount of blood on the inner roof of the vent.

He then raised his right arm in the air. "Yes, Rofocale," the teacher questioned from his desk. Rofocale then pointed to the ceiling. "I believe you have a problem," he said flatly.

* * *

_(15 Minutes Later)_

Kyon was standing outside of the classroom along with other students. Haruhi was standing next to him, and continuously ranting about her theories as to why there was blood in the vents.

"Would you just give it a rest," Kyon asked and scolded Haruhi. At that moment, Rofocale stepped out of the classroom and walked over to Kyon.

"About time," Kyon announced. "You weren't going anywhere," Rofocale stated without emotion.

"Kyon, you know the new student already," Haruhi questioned abruptly. "Yeah," Kyon began but was quickly interrupted.

"So," Haruhi continued and examined Rofocale. "Are you an alien, time traveler, or esper!?" Rofocale stared blankly at her for a few moments.

He then noticed Kyon was covertly shaking his head. "No, I'm not," Rofocale informed flatly. "Those creatures do not exist," he informed firmly.

"Dude," Tim whispered. "What the fuck is an esper?" "How should I know," Rofocale murmured back.

"Hmm," Haruhi pondered as she placed her hand under her chin in a curious manner. "My name's Haruhi Suzumiya, and your name was Rofocale right," she questioned as she had remembered his introduction.

"That's right," Rofocale nodded. "So, Kyon," Haruhi asked. "Is this a new member you've recruited?" "Well not exactly," Kyon began but as usual, he was interrupted.

"Alright," Haruhi stated. "I don't do this often. _But_ since you're Kyon's friend I guess I can make an exception. Rofocale, you are hereby a member of the S.O.S. Brigade!"

"The what," Rofocale questioned while Kyon slammed his head into his palm. "_Why would you even talk about the club,_" Kyon asked himself in embarrassment. "_It's not like he wants to be involved, and what was that crap about not recruiting people very often!? I had to hold Haruhi back last week when she tried to force a couple of freshmen into joining the group._"

"Then it's settled," Haruhi exclaimed as she gave the emotionless Rofocale a thumbs up. "I know you must be excited to join our exclusive group."

"_Exclusive,_" Kyon asked in his mind. "I'm the Brigade's president," Haruhi said in pride. "And you can be my commissar!"

"_Commissar,_" Kyon subconsciously questioned in shock. "_Since when did this become Soviet Russia!?_"


	7. Propaganda 2:0

**Propaganda 2.0**

Haruhi threw the door open to the literature club. She then turned around, only to find Rofocale and Kyon waiting in the hallway. "I'll go rally the others," Haruhi exclaimed. "Kyon, it's your job to show Rofocale around!"

"Whatever," Kyon replied with a sigh. "_At least with her gone, Rofocale and I can actually get some work done._"

The two then stepped into the clubroom, and walked over to the table. "Alright, I'll be right back," Haruhi called before slamming the door behind herself.

"I'm guessing you and I will be the only ones in here for awhile," Rofocale said as he and Kyon took their seats on opposite sides of the table.

"What makes you say that," Kyon questioned. "_Who am I kidding,_" Kyon asked himself in his mind. "_He's right. Normally, people wouldn't dream of coming to a ridiculous club like this._"

At that moment, Tim projected himself behind Kyon. "What's up man," he said loudly which caused Kyon to jump.

"Damn you," Kyon breathed while Tim simply laughed at him. The suit then stopped his laughter as he noticed a woman with pink hair, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. She seemed to not even know they were there, as she was busy reading a book.

"Who the fuck is that," Tim questioned and the other two turned in the direction he was pointing. "Oh, that's Nagato," Kyon informed. "Nagato, this is Rofocale and Tim," Kyon continued which caused the pink haired girl looked over to them. "They're time travelers like Asahina..."

"_Goddammit_," Tim exclaimed abruptly. "We're not time travelers you reject!" "Then what are you," Kyon asked with an unamused expression.

"Well," Tim replied as he looked around nervously but immediately stopped talking as he realized he could not formulate a rebuttal.

"Whatever man," Tim retorted before walking over and sitting in the seat to Rofocale's right. Tim then looked over to see Rofocale was covertly typing something in a small holographic keyboard, which was projected just above his wrist.

"What are you doing," Tim asked quietly. "Just a moment," Rofocale stated. At that moment, a small holographic image of a standard imp appeared in the air. Kyon jumped back slightly at the unexpected sight.

"Is this the creature you were talking about," Rofocale questioned. "Uh, yeah," Kyon replied in slight confusion. "That's definitely it."

Rofocale then typed in another line of words into the keyboard and the image disappeared. "Now how the hell is that thing running around in this place," Tim questioned.

"No clue," Rofocale said without emotion. "It's not my problem." "_If you know so much about it, and it came from your timezone; then how is it not your problem,_" Kyon questioned in his mind.

"However," Rofocale continued. "I do have a problem, and that problem is Haruhi." "Oh, that's right," Kyon began as he sat back in his chair. "You guys were going to tell me why you're here."

"Yes," Rofocale assured. "Well, there really is no easy way to say this," Rofocale continued in a detached manner. "I am going to have to kill Haruhi Suzumiya."

Kyon immediately adopted a shocked expression and Yuki eyed them from the distance without lowering her book. "Dude," Tim whispered harshly. "Why would you say that!?"

"Wha..." Kyon began but was cut off. "She has genocidal tendencies," Rofocale informed. Kyon was speechless and Tim abruptly ceased the opportunity. He abruptly disappeared and reappeared in the seat next to Kyon. "He's right," Tim informed. "Do you know that?"

"Nagato," Kyon asked as he looked over to her. "Is that true," Kyon questioned in shock. Yuki then lowered her book into her lap. "I am only an observer," she reminded without emotion. "And with the little knowledge I have on the subject, I can neither confirm nor deny that this is the case."

Kyon slowly turned back to Rofocale. "You cant be serious," he said quietly. "It's the truth," Tim reassured.

"Sorry bro," Tim replied with a sigh. "But it's the truth." "That's impossible," Kyon retorted in a monotone voice. "I assume Haruhi is unaware of her... _state_," Rofocale replied. "No," Kyon assured, "I already told you she doesn't know anything."

"Well, she'll learn," Rofocale informed. "And when she does she will commit terrible atrocities." "Wait," Kyon said and waved Rofocale away. "How does someone like Haruhi abruptly commit something like genocide."

"She learns of her abilities," Rofocale replied even though he only knew a little about Haruhi's nature. "As such, her human nature takes over and she abuses them."

Kyon looked to the table with an unsure expression. "You guys are gonna have to prove that," Kyon finally stated.

Rofocale paused for a moment and Tim looked over to him in concern. "No problem," Rofocale replied confidently.

At that moment, the door flew open and Tim immediately flickered out of sight. In came Haruhi, followed by Itsuki and Mikuru.

"Alright," Haruhi exclaimed. "You two, meet our new club member." She then turned around and faced Mikuru. "Come on," she stated cheerfully. "Let's go find your maid outfit! I think I know where I last left it!"

"Um... okay," Mikuru replied nervously before being yanked out of the room by the arm. Itsuki waited for the door to shut before he nodded at Rofocale and proceeded to take a seat next to Kyon.

"Hello there," Itsuki announced and nodded once more to the stranger. "My name is Itsuki Koizumi." "The name's Rofocale," the man replied while crossing his arms in an unamused manner.

"It's nice to meet you," Itsuki continued. "Now, what were you going on about," Kyon questioned abruptly.

"Never mind that for now," Rofocale replied. "I would like to know a little more about this group."

"Koizumi here, is the esper I was telling you about," Kyon informed. "Okay," Tim's voice rang out abruptly as the holographic projection of a metallic suit appeared in the seat next to Rofocale. This caused Koizumi to jump very slightly.

"Now I'm really curious. What the hell is an esper?" "Well," Itsuki began, completely brushing off the sight. "We espers are..." "Eh, don't tell me I'm already bored," Tim replied dismissively and vanished.

"So, may I ask you why the... _two_ of you are here," Itsuki questioned. Before Rofocale had time to formulate an excuse the door flew open once more. "I'll tell you later," Rofocale said quietly while Haruhi and Mikuru entered the room. Mikuru was wearing her maid outfit by force as usual.

"Okay Rofocale," Haruhi exclaimed and pushed Mikuru forward. "Since you probably know everyone else, this is Mikuru Asahina! She's the club mascot."

Rofocale stared blankly at the two for a moment. "I don't care," he informed. Haruhi then pushed Mikuru further. "_Hi_," Mikuru stuttered. "Sell yourself," Haruhi ordered in a hushed tone.

"Oh," Mikuru said aloud. "I'll get some tea made." "That's better," Haruhi replied in a more relaxed tone.

"Wow," Rofocale murmured before looking back down to the table. He then pulled out a pen and a small notepad from his pocket and began to write several odd code lines down.

Kyon scolded him from the other side of the table. "_Bastard,_" he said in his mind. "_I bet he's laughing at Miss Asahina's misery as I speak. He'd better keep Tim's obnoxious ass away from my innocent Asahina!_"

Rofocale then turned the page in his notepad. He stopped himself from writing when he noticed a line of text on the suit's interface at the top right area of his peripherals.

'_Dude_,' the words stated. '_How are we gonna prove your lie to these idiots?_' Rofocale then looked back down to his paper and began to write. '_I have an idea. We can take them to the Kolyma Gulag._'

'_Oh shit, do you think that will work_,' another line of text asked. '_I don't see why not_,' Rofocale wrote back.

"Now that we are all here," Haruhi interrupted as she walked over to the whiteboard on the right side of the room.

"We need to think of something S.O.S. Brigade can do for the upcoming arts festival. Whatever it is, it has to be bigger and better than what we did last year!"

Kyon was not paying attention to Haruhi as he had something more important on his mind. "_Could Haruhi really commit genocide,_" he asked in his mind.

He then turned his scold to Rofocale who was still writing on his notepad on the other side of the table. "_Rofocale and Tim are going to have to provide some undeniable proof that what they're saying is true. But what if they are lying? I saw that assault rifle he has. I don't think it would be a wise idea to confront him over this issue._"

"What do you think, Nagato," Haruhi questioned. Yuki looked up from her book and scanned the room silently before resuming her reading.

"Good idea," Haruhi exclaimed and turned back to the whiteboard. "She didn't say anything," Kyon retorted.

Haruhi then faced him with a blank expression. "Well you haven't given us any ideas yet. Come on Kyon, you've been sitting there for an hour! You could at least help."

"_An hour,_" Kyon asked subconsciously. He then examined the clock and sure enough, the hour hand had shifted positions since he last glanced up at it. "_That's weird,_" he thought. "_I could have swore we were only in here for maybe 10 minutes._"

Rofocale was busy writing on his paper while Haruhi kept nagging Kyon. '_Watch this_,' he wrote in his notepad before pausing time. He then got up and walked over to the nearby bookshelf.

He quickly found a light history book which was dedicated to the Indochina Wars. He flipped the pages until he noticed a picture of several civilian bodies stacked on top of each other. He picked this picture specifically because it was in color and he knew a black and white photo would be suspicious.

"The hell," Tim questioned. "Quiet," Rofocale replied before closing the book and sitting down. He did not notice that behind him, Yuki was watching. She seemed to be unaffected by the halting of the time line.

However, Yuki remained quiet and did not say anything as she kept her word on only being an observer. Rofocale then resumed time after taking his seat.

"Kyon are you listening to me," Haruhi questioned loudly. "No, I don't have any ideas," Kyon retorted. "Well, fine," Haruhi snapped and turned her attention elsewhere.

As soon as she looked away, Rofocale slid the picture across the table and towards Kyon. The normal guy glared at him for a moment before looking to the photo.

"_Hmm, what's this,_" he questioned and picked the picture up. He then dropped the picture in surprise and let out a gasp.

"_No way,_" he screamed in his mind as he grabbed the picture once more to make sure his eyes were not toying with him.

Itsuki was not paying attention to him as he was busy suggesting simple and realistic ideas to Haruhi. The same with Mikuru, who was also not looking in Kyon's direction.

"_No,_" Kyon exclaimed subconsciously. "_This has got to be a fake... But there it is right there! Did Haruhi really kill them!?_"

Rofocale noticed the look of denial on Kyon's face and he quickly tore a page out of his notepad, jotted down a few words, and slid it to Kyon.

Kyon noticed the note and held it up for him to gain a closer look. The page read:

"_What you see here is the real deal. This is Haruhi's dream, and if you let her get away with this you will be just as guilty as she is. If you still need more proof, I'll take you to one of her camps myself. Do the right thing, serve the better interest of your fellow man! ~Rofocale_"

Kyon then dropped the note and glared at Haruhi. Rofocale noticed this expression and sat back in his chair confidently. "_Got you,_" he said in his mind. "_Now, I just need to convince everyone else._"

The day had finally ended. Kyon and Haruhi were now on their way home. Haruhi was busy rambling on about the arts festival, while Kyon was phased out.

"_No,_" Kyon said to himself. "_There's no way Haruhi would do something that dramatic. Sure, she's not all there in the head but there's no reason for her to commit war crimes. Yeah, Rofocale is probably just messing with me. He said he would tell the rest of the group what is going on. There is always the chance that this could be a big mix up._"

"Kyon are you listening to me," Haruhi questioned loudly which caused Kyon to snap out of his trance. "Huh," Kyon asked and Haruhi let out an irritated groan.

"I said that tomorrow you are going to have to help me think of something big," Haruhi cheered. "Sure," Kyon replied without interest. He saw a few shadows moving in the alley to his right. He looked down the corridor and noticed a familiar blue haired girl standing next to a wall towards the back of the alleyway.

Kyon then stopped and returned his attention to Haruhi. "Hey, I need to make a stop really quick but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, whatever," Haruhi replied and ran off. Kyon then adopted a rather harsh expression and walked down the alley.

"Asakura," he asked as soon as he came in range of the blue-headed girl. "I thought you were just gonna walk on by," Ryoko said happily.

"What do you want," Kyon questioned in slight frustration. Ryoko tilted her head as she knew her very sight, probably disgusted Kyon beyond measure.

"I know you probably don't want to see me," Ryoko began. "Nor would you like to hear what I have to say. But I need you to know that Rofocale is a fraud."

"Now, how do _you_ know about Rofocale," Kyon questioned. "Well, I've been following you of course silly," Ryoko laughed, however this only caused Kyon's frustration to increase.

"I can't believe your falling for these lies that Rofocale is spewing in your direction," Ryoko continued. "If you allow him to succeed you'll be putting us all in danger."

"Says you," Kyon retorted. "I know you probably don't trust me," Ryoko replied. "I did try to kill you three times after all." "Three times," Kyon asked loudly. "You mean it really was you that pushed me down that stairwell!?"

"Relax, you're still alive aren't you," Ryoko inquired. Kyon was definitely on the verge of making his own attempt at killing Ryoko. Luckily he had no weapon, nor any means of contacting Rofocale.

"I'm probably not making this any easier on myself," Ryoko admitted. "But you have to realize that Rofocale is lying through his teeth. It doesn't take a blind man to see the holes in his story."

"Oh yeah," Kyon asked in complete disbelief. "How about the hole in your story. If Rofocale is lying, then what reason would he have for killing Haruhi?"

Ryoko paused and her smile grew. "I don't know," she admitted and a confident expression took hold on Kyon's face.

"But do you have any evidence to prove he's right," Ryoko questioned. "Actually I do," Kyon retorted before taking a picture out of his pocket and tossing it to Ryoko. It landed on the ground and the blue-headed girl picked it up.

She then started laughing rather comical. "Kyon, this photo was taken by American soldiers during the second Indochina War."

Kyon paused for a few seconds before aggressively snatching the photo out of her hand. "Now who's making things up," he asked.

"Rofocale," Ryoko insisted. "_What the hell is wrong with her,_" Kyon asked himself. "_Why would she care about Haruhi or I? Either way, I'm definitely on Rofocale's side now! What kind of game does she think she's playing anyway?_"

"I'm going to leave now," Ryoko announced. "Meet me at the construction sight near the park at midnight tomorrow. Don't be late," she said with a wink before skipping off. "What makes you think I'm going to wait up all night to listen to your lies," Kyon called out.

"Okay," Ryoko replied as she turned around. "Then don't come. But Something needs to be done about Rofocale. If I have to do it alone then I guess I'll have to."

"_Creepy bitch_," Kyon said in his mind before storming off in the opposite direction.

On the other side of the city, for some strange reason, the future version of Mikuru had returned to this point in time. She ran through the streets in a panic. This part of the city was not very populated and she was the only one on the sidewalk.

"_This is bad,_" she said in her mind. "_This is worse than bad. Surely Koizumi is around her somewhere. I have to at least warn him before Rofocale turns everyone against each other! I should probably find Nagato too. If anyone, it's her who will believe me! It's already too late for Kyon, but maybe someone will listen to me._"

She cut through several alleys before she found herself in a construction zone. The same location Ryoko was talking about with Kyon.

"_This wasn't suppose to happen,_" Mikuru told herself. "_I don't understand, out of all of the years in my life, I never even heard of this Rofocale person. Now he shows up!? I don't see how this is possible._"

She made her way past a horizontal steel bar and out of nowhere, a metallic hand grabbed her by the head and slammed her into the bar.

Mikuru fell to the ground with a shout and blood started dripping from the side of her head. She looked to her right, and although her vision was blurry she could easily make out a pair of metal boots in front of her.

She looked up to see Rofocale without his holographic disguise. At that moment, Tim projected himself to Rofocale's left.

"I told you this would happen," Tim informed. "We got her, so what are you worried about," Rofocale questioned. "Nothing I guess," Tim replied.

Mikuru tried to stand up but Tim immediately forced her back to the cold ground with his boot. "Don't do that now," he warned. "Did you really think we wouldn't see this coming," he asked in a yell. "I am the best fucking invention in history! I know everything!"

"Hey," Rofocale interrupted. "I'm not gonna kill her unless I know you can dispose of the body." "Oh, of course I can," Tim replied dismissively. "What do ya take me for?"

"Alright, if you say so," Rofocale began. "Okay," Tim stated as he started to walk away. "I'll go keep a look out, you finish this bitch off and let me know when your done. When I do my thing, nobody will find her."

Rofocale nodded as Tim disappeared. He then returned his attention to the older version of Mikuru who was struggling to breath after the air was knocked out of her lungs by Tim stomping on her.

He pulled his pistol and aimed it at her head. "I'll go ahead and put you out of your misery," he informed before pulling the trigger.


	8. Asakura

**Asakura**

Kyon woke up on a cold ground in the middle of nowhere. He could feel leaves, sticks, and small rocks on his body and knew he was not in any sort of familiar place.

He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Kyon then looked up to find himself in a forest. The only source of light he had to his aid was the full moon above. "_Where am I_," he questioned subconsciously.

Suddenly, Kyon could hear something from behind although the source of the noise was too far away to be audible to him.

After a few minutes as the sound became louder and louder Kyon realized the sound he was hearing was that of horse's hooves running through this odd forest.

He flipped over into a sitting position and watched the dark treeline. Eventually, a large figure could be scene in the distance and as it grew closer Kyon could easily see it was a knight riding a horse.

However, as the entity grew even closer Kyon could see that the horse was rather pale and the knight was carrying a scythe.

The stranger rode up until he was only a few feet away from Kyon. The knight stared at him for a few moments and Kyon remained paralyzed in fear. The knight then abruptly rode back off the way he came before Kyon could process what had just happened.

* * *

Kyon woke up in his room with a fright. He then sighed realizing his last sight was only a dream. He laid back down on his bed and watched the dark ceiling for a few moments. He then turned over and stared at the alarm clock which read, '_12:00_.'

He rolled his eyes and threw himself even further into his bed. "_Noway,_" Kyon told himself. "_There is no... way I'm going to go all the way to that stupid construction sight just to hear Asakura lie to my face. Hell, she probably isn't even there._"

With that, Kyon fell back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryoko was standing against a metal support beam at the construction site. She lifted her right arm and checked the watch on her arm before letting out a long sigh. "_I suppose he isn't coming_," she informed herself in disappointment.

She was standing on the second floor of whatever this building would become. Ryoko was unaware of what had happened in the site not even a few hours ago.

Ryoko paused as she heard voices coming from the ground. She immediately ran over to a nearby ledge and looked down. There in the shadows stood Rofocale and Tim. She could only see them due to their bright green neon lights.

"Alright," Tim began, oblivious to the fact that a blue haired girl was watching them. "I just got rid of that damn body. We should be golden now."

"_Finally_," Rofocale breathed. "So what do we do now?" "Well," Tim began. "We could go back to that house and go to sleep."

"You mean the home of the kid we took this body from," Rofocale questioned and Tim nodded. "Or, if your up for it. We could find some kick ass club somewhere. I'm sure the Japs have some crazy stuff."

As Rofocale and Tim debated on what they were going to do with this leisure time, Ryoko watched silently.

She then slowly took out a rather familiar knife which was tucked in her skirt. "_I think I can kill him from this angle_," she assured herself.

Ryoko bit her lip and focused on a means of covertly getting close to Rofocale. "If I can just jump off of here and land in range, I could stab him in the neck before he would have time to react."

Without another thought, Ryoko keeled down and prepared to jump. Before she could however, she felt a sharp and chilling pain in her middle torso.

Ryoko looked down and began to twitch in a panic as she noticed the large blade of a scythe was sticking out of her body.

The blade then slide painfully out through her back and Ryoko immediately fell forward, and off of the second floor. She landed on the ground in between the feet of Rofocale and Tim.

"Holy shit, that scared me," Tim exclaimed. "Who is this," asked Rofocale. "A spy?" Before either of the two could make a second guess they heard the sound of a horse bellowing from the second floor.

The two looked up to see a knight riding a horse. The same horseman, Kyon had just seen in his dream.

"What the," Tim asked quietly. The horseman gave a friendly wave before turning around and riding out of sight.

"Thanks," Rofocale finally stated as he turned his attention back to Ryoko. He then noticed the knife that fell to the ground next to her. "That guy just saved us," Rofocale informed.

Ryoko was clearly still alive as she attempted to sit up. As soon as she moved Tim kicked her in the side to keep her down. Tim then kicked her again which caused her to roll over.

This was an odd sight. Even though Tim was a hologram, he could solidify in order to interract with physical objects. In this case, kicking the blue haired stranger without mercy.

"Guess we're going to have to take her out too," Rofocale announced. "I hope you don't mind deposing of this body too."

"Can I see your combat knife," Tim questioned in an angered tone. Rofocale removed his knife from a holster on his right leg and tossed it to his partner.

Tim caught the knife and shook his holographic head. He abruptly dropped down and drove the knife into Ryoko's chest.

He then proceeded to stab her repeatedly. "Why," he questioned in an irate manner. With each word that came out of his mouth would mean another stabbing for Ryoko. "The fuck do I have to go through all of that shit again you worthless bitch!?"

"Calm down," Rofocale ordered. Tim ceased his stabbing and started panting angrily. "You're only going to make this one harder to hide," Rofocale informed.

"Okay," Tim declared as he dropped the knife onto the ground. "Now, I've got to hide this fucking body too. It's going to take even longer now that I cut the living shit out of her but, she deserved it!"

The following day had soon come to an end rather quickly. Rofocale and Tim were not present at the school today. Itsuki and Kyon left the clubroom as Itsuki had informed Kyon earlier there was something he needed to speak with the normal guy about.

"So," Itsuki began in his usually calm manner. "This might be a little random, but have you ever heard of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?"

An awkward expression immediately swept Kyon's face. "No," he replied and narrowed his eyes at his latter. "That isn't something you've just made up is it?"

"Of course not," Itsuki stated with a pleasant smile. "The Four Horsemen are usually common knowledge. They were written about in most major religious manifestos, but they were described in detail in the last book of the Bible."

"Oh," Kyon stated as this seemed to remind him. "Yeah, aren't they suppose to be a group of people who will randomly kick the world's ass one day?"

Itsuki chuckled at this. "That is one way of describing them," he informed. "What do they have to do with anything," asked Kyon.

"They have everything to do with everything," Itsuki replied. "Nice sentence," Kyon complemented with a sarcastic scold.

"I'll explain more about this, on the way," Itsuki stated, ignoring Kyon. "On the way," asked Kyon. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the last known location of one of the Four Horsemen," Itsuki proclaimed.

Itsuki and Kyon were riding in a taxi through the city. It was starting to grow dark outside and Kyon could tell that Itsuki's lecture would last awhile

Kyon stared out of the window with boredom in his eyes. "The Four Horsemen," Itsuki began with his right index finger in the air.

"Or should I say _only_ Horseman of the Apocalypse, is an unnatural being that started showing up around Haruhi a few years back."

"_Boring_," Kyon screamed in his mind. "_Don't care._" "At first we didn't have a clue as to what it could be. We had theories based on its behavior that it was here to guard her. Maybe other reasons, but that was what we had always assumed."

"_And let me guess_," Kyon said subconsciously with a roll of his eyes. "_It started acting weird and now you aren't so sure about those little theories._"

"However, lately," Itsuki began. Kyon shut his eyes and smiled in satisfaction. "_I bet he repeats me word for word._"

"We have noticed a change in the Horseman's patterns. This leads us to believe that our initial idea on this entity was incorrect."

"_Oh my God! He actually said it_," Kyon thought in shock. "Recently it has started showing up in areas of the town that are far from where Haruhi would be."

"Is that why you're dragging me across town," asked Kyon. Itsuki simply smiled in his usually creepy way and nodded.

"Right now, we are headed to the spot we had last detected the Horseman." "And how long ago did this guy show up," Kyon questioned and narrowed his eyes at his latter.

"Oh, last night actually," Itsuki informed. "Have you guys seen this Horseman," Kyon inquired further.

"No," Itsuki replied with a shake of his head. "Then how do you know it's a horseman," asked Kyon. "Pardon," Itsuki questioned hesitantly.

"If you guys haven't seen this thing," Kyon repeated. "Then how do you know what it looks like. Maybe he's not a horseman. Maybe he rides a mule or buffalo."

Itsuki laughed at Kyon as he realized his latter was portraying his usual snarky attitude. "We have seen him before," Itsuki informed. "I however, have never seen him. We named him after the fourth horseman, Death. We gave him that name because his horse is pale like the fourth horseman."

"And he carries a scythe," Kyon muttered aloud. He only said this because he was subconsciously thinking of the knight he had seen in his dream.

Itsuki overheard this and tilted his head curiously. "How do you know that," he questioned. "Oh, I had a dream last night," Kyon replied. "I saw a guy in armor, riding a pale horse. He also had a scythe. Come to think of it, that probably doesn't sound good does it?"

"No," Itsuki admitted truthfully. "We don't call him Death _just_ because he looks like the Angle of Death. The people he touches are believed to die instantly. I would be careful if I were you."

"Uh, right," Kyon stated, now with a more fearful tone. "So, if he isn't orbiting around Haruhi," Kyon asked. "Then what do you guys think he's doing, now?"

"We cant say for sure," Itsuki responded. "Death has been acting oddly and it's not like we can speak to him. I don't think he cares about what we have to say. However, we think he might have killed someone last night and that is all the more reason to see this place."

"Where are we going," Kyon inquired. "To a construction site," Itsuki informed. "Its only a few more blocks away, so we should be there soon."

"_A construction site_," Kyon asked subconsciously. "_This is starting to sound familiar, but whatever. I just hope I don't end up seeing Mr. Death again. Although, knowing my luck he'll be waiting for me at this place Koizumi wants to check out._"

* * *

Eventually, the arrived at a very familiar construction site. Kyon stepped out of the taxi at the same time Itsuki did. He gasped as he remembered that this was the place Ryoko was presumably living.

Kyon glanced over to the far side of the site where he saw a large shadow shift around for a brief distance.

"_Creepy_," he told himself while Itsuki walked on ahead. "_I can already tell that being here is a recipe for disaster._"

"Are you coming," Itsuki questioned. "Uh, yeah," Kyon replied and ran off after him. The two stepped onto the site and scanned the area for any signs of life.

"Well," Itsuki breathed. "I suppose we should at least have a look around." "Whatever," Kyon sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

The two proceeded to search the area for the horseman Itsuki called death. They must have searched for over an hour.

Kyon was standing near a pile of bricks when he heard a familiar female voice from behind. "Kyon," the voice stated.

Kyon immediately recognized it and turned around. He adopted a slightly shocked expression to see Ryoko standing there in the distance.

"What the hell do you want," he questioned. Ryoko tilted her head and her body abruptly started to blur like a fuzzy image.

This image of Ryoko suddenly disappeared, revealing that it was actually Rofocale and Tim using their rather creepy disguise mechanism.

"Hey kid," Rofocale greeted casually. "Ugh," Kyon began in disgust. "Why do you have to do that? It's so weird."

"No," Tim retorted as he suddenly appeared to the right of Rofocale which in Kyon's eyes, was just as creepy.

"It's actually a pretty cool little ability I have. It cost so much to install, not to mention the amount of research that went into it," Tim bragged.

"_Here he goes again_," Kyon thought while Tim went on and on about how great he was. "_I'd better stop him before he gets on a role._"

"So, how do you guys know Asakura," Kyon questioned as he crossed his arms and glanced to the right.

"How do we know who," asked Tim. "Asakura," Kyon repeated. "Ryoko Asakura? That was her body you two were using. How do you know her?"

"Oh, that's her name," Rofocale announced. "We don't know her kid," Tim added. "We were passing by last night and that psycho tried to ambush us. Naturally we killed her ass. But she really thought she could take me? Me!? The greatest entity in existence? She thought for one second in her filthy mind; that she could lay a scratch on the most advanced piece of equipment on the planet!?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rofocale said dismissively and waved Tim away. Tim simply sighed before flickering out of sight.

"Rofocale," Itsuki questioned from behind. The man in the suit turned around. "Whats up," he asked casually.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Itsuki remarked. "Sure," Rofocale agreed. "Look, I'll see you two later. But right now I'm tired, and I'm leaving."

Rofocale then left the construction sight and headed back to the home they now occupied for the temporary time they planned to be here.

* * *

Tim had insisted on taking a short cut through an abandoned apartment complex. The place was cramped, dark, and hard to navigate.

Rofocale was silently walking in one of the more open apartments when several shadows started moving around in the background.

The only light from the room was admitted through a dirty window on the wall ahead of Rofocale.

He heard something shuffling around and turned back quickly. Rofocale scanned the darkness behind himself before shrugging it off and turning back around.

As soon as he did however, two bright, orb-like white eyes opened up in the background like a cliche horror movie.

A slightly familiar creature with chard skin and a missing claw on its right index finger slowly crawled out of the shadows, and began stalking the man in the suit.


End file.
